Espérame
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: "Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."Después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja y vencido su encierro, Uchiha Sasuke empieza a adaptarse a su vida como shinobi ordinario. Sin embargo, no contaba con una misión dada por el sexto hokage. SasuHina. Historia corta.
1. Capítulo 1

***･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***

 **Notas iniciales:**

Es muy raro que haga notas iniciales, sin embargo, este fic amerita que lo haga.

Así que por favor, lean esto primero y después decidan leer o no mi historia.

Sinceramente no sé que sea esto, más que nada creo que es un experimento para ver si puedo lograr hacer una historia con más de cinco capítulos y acabarlos. Todas mis historias son cortas, demasiado diría yo. Pues no tiene más de tres o dos capítulos. Así que me rete a mí misma para cambiar eso. Empero, hay un problema con ello:

Esta historia en si carecerá de trama.

Pudiera ser género PWP (Plot? What Plot?/ ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?)

Esto no quiere decir que el fic no tendrá sentido. Sino que en si no tiene una trama fija, lo que quiero mostrar es la partida de Sasuke a la larga misión que todos sabemos que fue, así como la reacción de Hinata al saber esto. En este punto los dos tiene ya un trasfondo, el cual voy a ir abordando en cada capítulo.

Puede que al principio no le entiendan o que se les haga monótono, pero les aseguro que conforme pasen los capítulos va a hacer diferente.

¡Denle una oportunidad por favor!

Ahora sí, puede continuar la lectura si quiere.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Título:** Espérame

 **Género:** Drama/Romance

 **Tipo: PWP** ( **P** lot? **W** hat **P** lot?/ ¿ **T** rama? ¿ **Q** ué **t** rama?)

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espérame**

"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Capítulo I

» _Por órdenes del sexto hokage se le encomienda a usted, Uchiha Sasuke, la presente misión que tendrá por tiempo indefinido hasta que la concluya._

 _Dicha misión consistirá en el rastreo y búsqueda de algún miembro perteneciente al clan Otsutsuki que por 'x' o 'y' razón esté en este planeta. Si es encuentra a alguno deberá dar aviso de inmediato al rokudaime y, en el caso de que sea tan poderoso procederá a su exterminio y/o captación._

 _Se espera que pasado mañana a primera hora este las afueras de Konoha para comenzar con su labor._

 _Atentamente._

 _Rokudaime hokage; Hatake Kakashi.«_

Con un semblante frío termina de leer el pergamino que el anbu situado en frente le ha dado. Este, al ver que el azabache término de verificar el contenido del papel, regresa a verlo esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

—¿ Y bien?—preguntó secamente.

—...—no contesta, solo se limita a esperar.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?—sin cambiar su tono le interrogó—Ya me diste el papel, ¿que más quieres?—

—Yo...—empieza a hablar pero es interrumpido.

—¿Esperas que te de una galletita por tu buen trabajo?—cuestionó irónico—¿O unas palmaditas en la cabeza?—prosiguió con su burla—Si es así, mejor vete. Que actuar como perro faldero solo sirve delante de Kakashi.—

—¡No le permitiré que hable mal de nuestro hokage!—exclama enfadado.

—¿Ah, sí?—alzando una ceja inquirió, aún con algo de sarcasmo.

—¡Le voy a decir el Rokudaime sobre su comportamiento!—amenaza.

—Hazlo, ¿qué es lo que me puede hacer?—retó—Después de todo, soy uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de todo el mundo shinobi, y Kakashi no figura como uno de estos, ¿verdad?—con superioridad atacó.

—Tks...—el morocho pudo ver como su puño se cierra del coraje, deseando golpear al caucásico por haber "ofendido" a su líder. Pero no es tonto, sabe que no lograría ni siquiera rozarle un cabello.

—¿Que pasa?—se jacta—¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?

No dice nada, simplemente inhala profundo y cierra los ojos queriendo olvidar todo. Después de un rato se calma y sin previo aviso en una nube de humo se esfuma. Dejando al ninja renegado nuevamente solo en la habitación.

—¡Maldición!—con furia grita golpeando un mueble que se destruyó al momento.

¿Por qué me tiene que pasarle esto a él?

«Maldito Kakashi», pensó.

Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto, y más ahora que él sabía sobre su condición actual.

Suspiró refunfuñando.

Para estas alturas ya no había nada que hacer y todo por ese estúpido contrato que le hizo firmar el dobe. Condenó la hora en la que cedió a ello, sin embargo, sin eso no podría haber terminado donde con ella...

Aunque si lo pensaba bien era la misma mierda.

Se tumbó en la cama y cierro los ojos.

Con su única mano procedió a tocarse la sien masajeandola un poco. Todavía no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

¿Será que el mundo se empeña en arruinar su vida?

No obstante, si lo analizaba bien...puede que sea el karma cobrándole factura.

—Estupido karma—renegó, como si su agraviador estuviera delante suyo.

La verdad, ni le importaría irse de esa aldea tan solo no la hubiera conocí antes, si no...

Démonos, ya ni para vituperar había tiempo.

Se giro en la cama para tratar de alivianar su creciente cólera, posó la mirada en el buro. Más específicamente en el portarretrato que estaba encima de este, encontrándose con la imagen de ella y él; sentados debajo de un árbol en otoño, está dormida sobre su pecho con semblante tranquilo mientras que el otro estaba con una ligera sonrisa.

No se había percatado de esa sonrisa naciendo de sus boca, ya hace tiempo de ese momento y apenas se percataba de ello. Puede ser debido a que en esos momentos no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella.

Debería agradecerle a Yamakana por la foto, aún recordaba su cara de gusto al ver la expresión sonrojada de ella cuando le entregó la fotografía.

Y se dio cuenta que el solo pensar en ella había hecho que su enojo se disolviera, riéndose de sí mismo dijo:

—Vaya, vaya. Así que hasta Uchiha Sasuke tiene semejante debilidad.—pronunció con gracia.

Vuelve a ver el pergamino en su mano para luego mirar el portaretrato. El dolor regresa a su sien y solo atina a suspirar frustrado.

No se como se lo diré, pensó; ni como reaccionara.

Lo más probable es que no diga nada y lo acepte callada; lo cual en cierta manera le irritaba bastante.

—Rayos.—exclamó ofuscado.

Revolviéndose otra vez en el colchón la noche cayó, no era buen momento para encararla. Y más en el estado que se encontraba.

Ignorando que aún llevaba puesta ropa de misión, se acomodo mejor y posó el único brazo que tenía debajo de su cabeza.

Mañana será otra día.

 **...**

Abrió los ojos con pesar, dándose cuenta que aún no había salido el sol. En la vida de un shinobi la oscuridad se vuelve tu mejor amiga, no obstante ahora era diferente.

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió al baño, en el camino se desprendió de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo. Giro la manilla de la regadera, ya dentro de la bañera, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente escurría por su cuerpo; al momento este se tensa, para después poco a poco relajarse.

Salió del baño con una toalla envuelta a la cintura. Llegando al guardarropa sacó unos bóxers, un pantalón de tela negra, una playera manga larga azul marino y su capa. Se vistió, lavo los dientes, secó su cabello sin tomar en cuenta que este quedaba un poco despeinado. Al final se puso sus sandalias ninjas y mi capa.

Agarro una manzana de la alacena, su espada y se fue de la casa.

Recorrió el barrio Uchiha —o lo que queda de este— sin tratar de apurarse pues, aunque de verdad quería verla, no sabía si estaba preparado para decírselo; o más bien, para ver su expresión ante ello.

Por lo cual se tomó su tiempo para caminar y mirar los alrededores.

Pese a que era el único viviendo en este lugar, no se veía tan lúgubre. Eso era gracias al ninja rubio y los demás que hicieron una "remodelación", aún recordaba cómo se exaspero por lo ruidosos y revoltosos al tratar de darle un lugar más agradable.

—Tontos—dijo por debajo. Y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro pensando en ello.

Puede que nunca lo diga abiertamente empero, estaba agradecido con ellos. Sin embargo, eso no quita que sean ruidosos y no les soporta mucho tiempo.

Salió del distrito incorporándose a las calles de Konoha, encontrándose como siempre miradas de odio, miedo, admiración, entre otras.

Ya han pasado más de dos años desde que finalizó la cuarta gran guerra ninja, uno de su encierro y todavía las personas no logran superar tales hechos.

«Patéticos», dijo para sí.

Eso era lo que más odiaba de esa horripilante aldea, que fuera tan ciega y no pudiera ver el daño que hacía su horrible sistema político.

—Oí, ¡Teme!—una escandalosa voz le llama, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y sin voltear, ni usar mi Rinnegan; sabe que es el ninja rubio. Quien, de un salto queda enfrente de él llevando preocupación visible en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó.

—Kakashi-sen...—calla un segundo al darse cuenta de su error, aún le cuesta acostumbrarse—digo, el hokage me contó sobre tu misión...—con un deje de tristeza concluyó.

—¿Y?—cuestiona el Uchiha.

—P-pues...ya sabes—divago rascándose la nuca notablemente nervioso—quería saber cómo le vas a ser con..—No completó su frase debido a la interrupción del morocho:

—Es mi problema, no te metas—sentenció tajante.

—¡No seas así Sasuke!—se queja—Solo quiero ayudarte...—lo último lo dice despacio, queriendo exponer detalladamente su sinceridad en cada vocablo.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda—evadiendolo, el ninja vengador apresuró sus pasos.

—¡Sasuke!—llamó en un grito que el destinatario ignoró por completo—¡Teme!—vocifera intentando en vano que se detenga.

Se ha alejado, Naruto suspira con pesar y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón se gira pateando una pequeTaro en el proceso. Sabe que es muy difícil que su mejor amigo exponga sus sentimiento, o pida ayuda. Pero en serio, a veces odia que se haya convertido en un témpano de hielo.

Claro, esto es lo que aparenta. Pues el mas que nada sabe que alguien pudo derretir toda esa frialdad, alguien que seguidamente está buscando.

—Idiota—murmura para sí el rubio;—Siempre quiere hacerlo solo.

 **...**

Mientras que el último de los Uchiha se encontraba llegando a su destino. Realmente no quería llegar ahí, no quería ver su expresión cuando le dijera su misión, no quería escuchar su despedida, no quería sentir su pesar; _no quería abandonar a Hinata._

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **...**

 **Notas finales:**

Lo se, alejar de haber dejado una gran nota al único, tuve el descaro de dejar otra al término, peo YOLO :v

En si quería agradecer por su lectura y prometerles que enserio haré lo posible para no decepcionarlos mientras sigan esta historia.

Los capítulos serán largos como este calibre, he iniciado la universidad y no es tan linda como decía en el folleto ): lo que hace que me falte tiempo para escribir. Por eso opte por capítulos cortos y esta trama en partícula XD

Y no se preocupe, mientras más vaya avanzando la historia, más profunda se volverá y con ello el SasuHina 7u7 (pero no, no habrá lemon, esas cosas os del diablo :'v)

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Espérame

 **Género:** Drama/Romance

 **Tipo: PWP** ( **P** lot? **W** hat **P** lot?/ ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?)

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espérame**

"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Capítulo II

 _—Me voy a una misión por tiempo indefinido—_

Hyuuga Hinata era una kunoichi, heredera del clan Hyuuga y poseedora de uno de los byakugans más puros. Ya no era la niña débil de antes. Había madurado; la guerra la hizo madurar.

Fue en el campo de batalla donde se dio cuenta que tan cruel puede ser la vida, ni en su terrible infancia supo lo que era el terror y desesperación como ahí.

Pues el ver morir o lastimar a los camaradas no era cosa sencilla, menos enterrar a tus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, ni todas las guerras, muertes o sufrimientos se comparaban con las palabras que estaba escuchando por parte de poseedor del rinnegan.

Estaba desconcertada, confusa, un poco molesta, pero sobre todo...dolida.

«¿Cómo es que todo termino de esta manera?», se cuestionó internamente.

Pues solo minutos antes estaba alistando sus cosas para ir a entrar con el Uchiha y ahora se entera que se va a ir a una misión de la cual no sabe cuándo regresará.

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó.

—Mañana.—respondió aun en la entrada del departamento de la oji-luna.

No eran de muchas palabras, era más que evidente. Siendo sensatos, tal vez nunca hubieran cruzado vocablos, de no ser por las circunstancia que de una u otra forma los conectaron.

«Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez, solo tal vez hubiese sido mejor jamás conocerlo como ahora», pecaminosamente razonó.

Ante lo pensado, la morocha agitó su cabeza levemente. Tratando de borrar tal desliz de su mente.

«Puede que sí merezca esto, después de todo», se dijo a sí misma.

Y en ese momento llegaron a su memoria el cómo había comenzado esto. El cómo habían terminado en estas circunstancias...

 **...**

 _Luego de mucho tiempo, la Hyuuga pudo convencer a su padre y consejo de dejarla vivir sola. Todo esto con la excusa de poder aprender responsabilidades siendo independiente, pera la verdad era que desde que su primo murió estar en su 'hogar' le lastimaba._

 _Recorrer los pasillos e imaginar que su primo con su mirada serena la encontraría; le destrozaba, entrenar en el dojo con la esperanza de que su primo apareciera y le corrigiera su pose; le destruía._

 _Por eso, después de hablarlo con Tsunade-sama, decidió rentar un departamento alejado del complejo Hyuuga. Cerca del bosque, en donde podria estar mas tranquila, agusto y cerca del campo de entrenamiento._

 _Fue en ese tiempo que el portador del sharingan salió de la prisión y empezó a incorporarse a la sociedad._

 _Al principio , y como era de esperarse, todos estaban escépticos sobre el actuar futuro que haría el Uchiha._

 _Pocos eran los que se fiaban de él._

 _Entre ellos estaban, por supuesto, Naruto, Sakura y uno que otro de los nueve novatos._

 _Realmente a él le importaba poco lo que pensaran los demas, si seguía ahí era por la promesa que le había hecho al dobe de su amigo. Y aun asi, a veces se tentaba en romper su palabra, más al ver el comportamiento de la villa y sus habitantes._

 _Sabia que habia hecho mal en querer exterminar a todos y que su mente estaba demasiada nublada con odio y rencor. Mas no por eso debía aguantar el comportamiento hostil que la aldea le otorgaba._

 _¿Qué a ver ayudado en la cuarta guerra no les significó nada?_

 _Bien hubiera podido apoyar a Madara y después a Kaguya, pero no._

La maldita sociedad aún lo tachaba por desquiciado, que, pudiera ser verdad pero ellos no tenían el derecho de adjudicarle tal término.

 _Ciertamente perdonó a su hermano, y de una u otra forma a la aldea, empero, eso no significaba que estaba de acuerdo con los métodos poco ortodoxos que empleaban en ciertas ocupaciones._

 _Solo esperaba que el dobe no fuera así, pues el ser hokage para él no era una opción._

 _Ambos estaba librando batallas internas, que sin pensarlas era iguales._

 _Ya que los dos se debatían entre dejarse vencer por su pasado o luchar por su presente._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno sabía del otro._

 _Sino que un día, por capricho del destino coincidieron al mismo tiempo en su entrenamiento. Pues, sin darse cuenta entrenaban en el mismo lugar, pero en diferentes horarios._

 _Ambos se miraron, sin decir una sola palabras. Se contemplaron tranquilamente, tratando de ver quién se iba primero. No obstante, ninguno de los dos parecía querer irse. Así que, después de un corto lapso, lentamente separaron sus mirares y persiguieron con su entrenamiento._

 _Incómodo._

 _Esa era la mejor definición para lo que ambos estaban experimentando, ya había pasado varios minutos desde su encuentro, y la tensión aún se sentía en el aire._

 _La Hyuuga se encontraba practicando su puño suave en un truco, mientras que el Uchiha su espada contra un enemigo invisible._

 _Trataban de ignorarse el uno al otro, más les era imposible._

 _La joven se sentía nervioso por su presencia, nunca había interactuado con él y su sola presencia le intimidaba y lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar; no lo haría._

 _Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse vencer, ser fuerte, una digna heredera y miembro del clan Hyuuga. Por ella, su familia, su aldea; por su primo._

 _Así que, por más nervios que le ocasionó el caucásico, no se iría._

 _Por otra parte el oji-negro se preguntaba a qué hora pensaba largarse aquella chica._

 _«Rayos, que no sea otra de las locas que andan tras de mí», pensó haciendo unos movimientos con su espada._

 _Pues aún con toda la gente teniéndole y maldiciéndole, habían chicas que aún lo perseguían._

 _Siguió dando unos golpes más con las espadas hasta que se detuvo el seco. Se giró y la miro._

 _Su cabello largo como la noche, piel nívea como la nieve y ojos blancos como la luna._

 _—Una Hyuuga—susurró._

 _Recordaba que había una Hyuuga en los nueve novatos, y al juzgar la usencia de una marca o venda en su frente tenía que ser de la familia principal, tal vez la heredera._

 _«De seguro ella es como Ino y Sakura», intuyo en su mente._

 _Aunque no la recordase siguiendo en su infancia, era más que obvio que si lo había hecho._

 _Y harto de todo el tumulto que le acrencnetaba en el pueblo, lo menos que quería era tener una local acosadora cerca._

 _Por eso, metiendo su espada en la funda de su cintura espetó hacia ella:_

 _—Será mejor que te largues.—_

 _La peli-azul, más concentrada en sus golpes, paro en seco al oír aquella oración._

 _—Se que me escuchaste—habló acercándose a ella—no te hagas la tonta—se detuve en frente a lado del tronco con el cual entrenaba—;vete._

 _Hinata parpadeo un par de veces, impresionada por la acción del joven frente suyo. Este la miraba intensamente, con coraje y odio._

 _Se sintió cohibida por un segundo, tal como en el pasado._

 _«No de nuevo», caviló. Apretando sus puños en el proceso._

 _Armándose de todo valor que tuviera en su ser, respondió:_

 _—No...—_

 _Fue ligero y casi inaudible, pero firme. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke._

 _—¿Que dijiste?—cerrando su único puño, amenazó._

 _—Y-yo...—retrocedió unos pasos, tartamudeando al momento. Otra vez, la idea de huir atravesó su mente. Aún así, se dijo que no retorcería a su palabra, «Porque ese es mi camino ninja», pensó.—Di-dije que, ¡no!—en un grito ahogado, contestó._

 _—...—_

 _El silencio se apoderó del ambiente._

 _El Uchiha la mira déspotatamente._

 _¿Tanto era su deseo de verlo?_

 _La Hyuuga sentía sus piernas derretirse._

 _¿Que ganaba haciéndola sentir miserable?_

 _Sin embargo, ninguno apartaba la vista del otro. Ni tenía la intención de marcharse._

 _Minutos más transcurrieron, y los ánimos no se calmaban._

 _Lentamente el joven se volvió dándole la espalda, dispuesto a regresar a su entrenamiento._

 _Al momento, la chica suspiro de alivio, llevándose las manos al pecho. Igual dispuesta a seguir con lo suyo._

 _Y así pasaron las horas, ninguno se inmutó e hizo como si el otro no existiese. Una rogaba por qué se parchase y el otro vociferaba más de un insulto hacia su "compañera"._

 _La noche llegó a sus alrededores y con ello la ida de cada uno._

 _«Ojalá no tenga que haces esto otra vez», rogó internamente la de mirada perlada._

 _«Que se esfume, porque no pienso irme.», razonó el poseedor de rinne-sharingan mirándola con agravio._

 _Y fue así como iniciaron sus "encuentro". Aveces eres regulares, otras discrepantes. Todo dependía de cuánto se asanchaba el destino con ellos._

 _Al principio fueron momentos muy incómodos, pero paulatinamente, cuando el varón se dio cuenta que las intenciones de la mujer no era las que creyó, seso su atosigamiento._

 **...**

Y fue así, poco a poco que se fueron acercando. Llegando hasta esos momentos.

—Y pensar que todo comenzó con un malentendido—susurró para si la morocha. Y al momento una sonrisa pareció en su rostro.

Ese gesto no pasó por alto del Uchiha, quién aún en el borde de la puerta se inclinó para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿En que piensas, Hinata?—inquirio acercándose más a ella, más específico; sus labios.

—En nosotros...—bacilante respondió, ignorando la cercanía de su amado.

—¿Ah, si?—alzando una ceja, tomando con su única mendo su pequeño mentón atrajo su atención.

—S-si...—turbada, por el movimiento de su acompañanate, volvió en sí dando cuenta de la cercanía del Uchiha.

—Hm—contetso, computando sus labios al momento. Cuánto tiempo había esperado por este instante, y por la osadía de Kakashi tal vez sería la última vez.

La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no cabía en lo que le acontecía. Realmente ella también desea ese contacto con el peli-negro, pero nunca creyó que el también.

De hecho, su relación era muy compleja y aunque los dos eran de carácter cayado, no lograban descifrarse del todo.

Aún así, se encontraban ahí, en la entrada del departamento de la oji-luna; eclipsados en la unión de sus labios.

El heredero del sharingan posó su mano en su cintura atrayéndola ma a él, a lo que la portadora del byakugan reaccionó a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acarisiando levemente su melena negra.

Extasiado por tales caricias, Sasuke rozó con su lengua sus labios. Pediéndole permiso para profundizar el beso, a lo que Hinata gustosa acepto.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que la necesidad del oxígeno se hizo presente.

Lentamente separaron sus bocas, conservándose aún abrazados.

La piel-nívea se encontraba sonrosada y con una pequeña capa de sudor por el "ejercicio" hecho. El vengador tenía la respiración un poco entrecortada y la vista algo dilatada.

«Fue asombroso», pensó Hinata.

«No puedo creer que me tenga que marchar», renegó mentalmente Sasuke.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó el joven rompiendo el hielo—¿Que haremos?—ante la mirada confusa de su pareja completo.

Ella lo miró y después medito por unos segundo para decirle:

—¿Quieres pasar?—propuso serenamente, apartándose de el un poco.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo la puerta para que su amada pasara. Luego que la chica entrara, se dispuso a entrar también y con una pequeña sonrisa cerró la puerta tras ellos.

En su mente, tenía claro lo que quería hacer. Si solo tenía un día para estar con Hinata; _lo disfrutaría máximo._

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, hasta aquí con el capítulo. ¿Cómo ve? .w.

Buahh~~

¡Por fin tengo vacaciones! O lo que sea que me dieron XD

Estaré actualizando más mis historias y abriendo nuevas. Tengo varias cosas empezadas, y mi eta es terminarlas.

Así que...¡esperen por mi!

Sin comentarios con respecto a este cap, la verdad no muy bien si lo estoy haciendo bien. Si tiene dudas, no duden en exponérmelas.

Nos leemos luego.

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Espérame

 **Género:** Drama/Romance

 **Tipo: PWP** ( **P** lot? **W** hat **P** lot?/ ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?)

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.

 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV omnisciente. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espérame**

 **"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

Los rayos del sol iluminaba el mundo entero, un nuevo día se asomaba desde las alturas.

En Konoha todos estaban despertando, excepto los shinobis quienes ya en la madrugada se encontraban atentos.

Desde el Kage hasta los gennin. Todos a temprana hora se alistaban para salvaguardar la integridad de sus aldeas. Algunos en la misma, y otros en lugares remotos, sin embargo, con un mismo sentir; proteger a quienes aman.

La vida del shinobi es difícil, pero gratificante en cierta manera. Pues como shinobi, es más que obvio que la vida no se tiene comprada, aún así, es satisfactorio el poder ayudar por lo menos con un granito de arena a su comunidad.

Para los jefes y herederos de clanes también era arduo el trabajo, aunque más bien; complicado.

Ellos eran los pilares fundamentales de las aldeas, y así mismo guardianes de jutsus secretos, formaciones de batallas y Kekkei Genkai's.

Unos eran más prestigiosos y poderosos que otros, no obstante, eso no representa estar mejor que otros; sino todo lo contrario. Pues las obligaciones y deberes de dichos clanes trascendían muchas veces a lo privado, llegando a lo prohibido.

El mejor ejemplo de eso fue el clan Uchiha. Este poseía el legendario sharingan y grandes ninjas.

Con la obligación de proteger a la aldea, pero dominados por el odio.

Como resultado el poder los consumió, a tal grado de convertirse en una amenaza para quienes juraron proteger.

Aún así, hubo uno de ellos fiel a la aldea, a tal grado de dar todo lo que amaba por el bien de esta.

Uchiha Itachi fue su nombre.

El cual no escatimó matar a su clan, familia, amigos y quedar como un traído; con tal de evitar una desgracia a Konoha, su aldea.

Pidiendo únicamente la seguridad de su pequeño hermano,quien creció con los daños de esa situación y llegando el momento; el odio también lo consumió, dejando rienda suelta su plan de venganza y poder aplastante.

No duró mucho en darse cuenta de la verdad oculta tras su hermano mayor, pero no por ello su odio y deseo de hacer plañir menguó sino todo lo contrario, solo que ahora estaba redirigido, por supuesto, a Konoha.

Sobra decir lo que ocurrio despues de eso.

Por otro lado tenemos al clan Hyuuga, elegante y potentado. Guardián del ojo blanco y técnicas secretas, junto con el linaje cercano a la realeza.

Perfeccionistas, enigmáticos y graciales.

No obstante, era secreto a voces la desgracias que dentro del distrito del Byakugan ocurrían.

Desde maltrato, menosprecio y esclavitud por parte de la rama principal a la secundaria, por el siemple hecho de ser considerada débil. Estos, sometidos por la marca del pajaro enjaulado, no podian mas que obedecer.

Empero, la línea principal, orgullosa y complacida con sus progenitores fuertes, sufrió un golpe bajo a la llegada de una heredera mujer.

Si de tirón era una desgracia que fuera mujer, que fuera débil la consagraba como vergüenza para la familia.

Ella era toda una princesa, un ángel sin alas, lo malo fue, que su familia no necesitaba una doncella; querían un líder.

Y sin más, fue desechada de su clan y marginada por los demás.

Aun así, decidió no dejarse influenciar por ello y siguió moldeando su futuro; hacia su camino ninja.

Ya no como lo debió ser, la heredera de su dinastía.

Sino como Hyuuga Hinata; una kunoichi de Konoha.

El sistema era una fosa séptica pudriéndose en olor, y todo lo anterior solo lo reafirmaba, no era de extrañar, ya que todos son humanos que, por más buenas sus intenciones; siempre estarán inclinados hacia la maldad, como lo imperfectos que son.

Sin embargo se podría ver un remanente con intenciones algo mejores, pero no se podía cambiar todo de un jalón; no aun.

Lo irónico del destino, fue unir a estas dos desdichadas almas, -una seducida por la oscuridad y la otra inclinada hacia la luz-; hasta el punto de entrelazar su futuro.

—Ya es hora—dijo un joven acercándose a la salida mientras se acomodaba la túnica con su única mano.

Su acompañante no dijo nada, y en lugar de eso le ayudó a acomodarse la capa calmadamente, evitando mirarlos a los ojos.

El silencio como de costumbre reinaba entre ellos.

Era asombroso cómo sin necesidad de vocablo podían comunicarse también.

Pausada y delicadamente la fémina continuaba con la acción se acomodar su atuendo.

Sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Y por más que aplazarán tal hecho, no se iba a esfumar.

Así que, dando unas últimas sacudidas por los hombros del chico, la oji-perla dijo:

—Ya esta—se separo un poco del Uchiha y lentamente alzó la vista hasta llegar asua ojos.

—Hmh—asistiendo con la cabeza, mirándola igual.

Apretando sus puños por los nervios, la Hyuuga se armó de valor para decir:—Y-yo...—rayos, no quería tartamudear, no en estos momentos. Por una vez en su vida quería ser valiente, encararlo y decirle lo que no pudo. Por eso cerrando los ojos con fuerza y coraje, volvió a abrir la boca para seguir. Lo dirá, esta vez sí lo haría;—Uchiha-san yo le...—empezaba a declarar, pero fue interrumpida por el mencionado.

—Sasuke—corrigió al momento.

—¿Qué?—desconcertada preguntó.

—Dime Sasuke,—volvió a repetir—ayer no tuviste problema en llamarme asi.—continuó con su demanda—Es más, no parabas de repetirlo.—con una sonrisa ladina y tono travieso concreto.

Lo último ocasionó que la chica parpadeó un par de veces con la boca abierta, anonadada por el comentario de su pareja. Cuando volvió en sí clavó sus ojos al suelo, como si este fuera lo único que existiera. Su piel cambió de blanca a carmesí, temblando levemente.

Y sorprendiendo al universo mismo, Uchiha Sasuke, al ver a Hyuuga Hinata; estalló en carcajada limpia.

Inundando con esta toda la sala.

Luego que recuperara la compostura, y que la morocha también lo hiciera. volvieron a mirarse. Hinata de nueva cuenta se preparaba para su declaración, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por el Uchiha. Solo que esta vez fue con un golpecillo en su frente con su dedo anular e índice.

—Espérame—pronunció en susurro, que solo ella pudo oír.

Después de aquello, desapareció en una nube de humo. Dejando a la piel-nivea otra vez confusa, con su mano derecha en el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y pequeñas gotas en saliendo de sus lagrimales.

Si, lo esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos si fuese necesario y así poder decirle;—Te amo—.

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Nah, mentira. Un faltan dos capítulos v_

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

Bien, pude actualizar antes de entrar a clases, lo cual me alegra mucho.

Primero quedada quiero agradecerles las personas que dejaron comentarios en ellos capítulos anteriores:

 **16:** Por favor, checa tus mensaje privados. Ahí encontrarás el mío.

 **cherrymarce:** Lo mismo para ti, aunque te debo agradecer más.

 **Guest:** Que digan que las personalidades de ambos encojan bonito me sonroja, de verdad, gracias. No pude mandarte mensaje privado porque no tienes cuenta. Espero que leas esto; y ten por seguro que no abandonaré.

 **DDz:** Como apenas me comentaste, no dio tiempo de responderte, lo siento. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado esta capítulo.

Este capítulo me gustó más que nada como lo redacte, aunque pienso que fue algo redundante. Perdonen por ello.

En el capítulo anterior deje a lenguas lo que sucedió en esa noche -y parte de la mañana-. Tal vez esperaban erigimos. Pero lo hice de da manera por dos razones:

•Me gusta dejar esas escenas a la imaginación.

•Soy un saco escribiendo en ese tema (no sabría ni por dónde empezar xv)

Puede que sea más la razón dos que una, pero bueno XD.

Lo siento por eso de nuevo.

En el siguiente capítulo se desarrollará el climax, y después de eso vendrá el epílogo.

Lo sé, esta historia no tuvo trama en si, sin embargo, se los advertí desde el primer cap :v.

Actualizare tam pronto como me deje la universidad,

Nos leemos luego~~

~ _KarolinaBenett~_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Espérame  
 **Género:** Drama/Romance  
 **Tipo:** **PWP** _(_ _ **P**_ _lot?_ _ **W**_ _hat_ _ **P**_ _lot?/ ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?)_  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

 **...**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **Espérame**

 _"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **..**_  
 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.POV Sasuke.**

Día 70.

Camino lentamente por el inmenso bosque, la quietud reina en aquel lugar logrando que solo se escuche el sonido de mi espalda tintineando por la acción de mis piernas.

Llevaba corriendo más de una hora, tratando de localizar aquel rastro de chakra tan peculiar que mi rinnegan detectó, sin embargo cuando lo aprecie más de cerca tuve que alentar mi paso evitando que no fuera a desaparecer.

Active mi rinnegan y mangekyou-sharingan, vislumbre una fina capa de esencia color azul, no había duda; ese era el portar para la dimensión de Kaguya.

Sustituí mi ser por una piedra que estaba junto al portal y en segundos me encontraba dentro de la dimensión.

Vacío.

En aquel lugar no había nada ni nadie, solo una abrasadora oscuridad y frío que calaba el alma.

Reprimir ese temor que se generaba en mi interior y aun con mis doujutsus activos me adentre a aquel mundo frente mio.

 **...**

Día 128.

Ya tengo mucho tiempo dentro de la dimensión de Kaguya, tanto que he perdido la cuenta. Encontré su castillo, el cual lucía desolado. Era inmenso, con cientos de pasillo y cuartos que parecía no tener fin.

Por ello me había tomado tanto tiempo revisar cada rincón de la guarida. Justo ahora estaba en uno de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, terminando de examinar los papiros de dicho sitio sin encontrar lo que deseaba. Al parecer cada cuarto era como una bóveda de información, en ella se encontraban registros del mundo ninja, las aldeas, clanes y demás. Empero nada que no se conociera hasta ahora.

Tiré el último documento que había leído y recargue mi espalda en la pared cerrando mis ojos con pesar.

Hice unos sellos de mano e invoque a una de mis aguilas.

Saque un pequeño pedazo de papel que tenía en mi manga y lo amare en la pata del águila. No pasó mucho tiempo para que esta me mirara.

—A Konoha—ordene calmado.

Esta me miro extrañada negando con la cabeza.

Cierto.

No podía atravesar esta dimensión trasladándose a la mía, y si la enviara yo; seria un desperdicio de energía.

—Tks—mis dientes rechinaron por la impotencia.

De vez en cuando invocaba un ave para atar algún mensaje en su pata y mandarla a Konoha, a sabiendas que no podía llegar.

Tal vez solo para despejar mi mente, o no olvidarme de ella.

—Maldito Kakashi...—maldije con fuerza.

Tenía en claro que solo yo podía hacer esto, no obstante el mandarme aquí sin siquiera un medio para poderme comunicar con la aldea era un horror.

¿Acaso creía que no tenía a quien mandarle algún mensaje?

Suspire refunfuñando, me levanté del suelo y dirigi a la siguiente puerta.

¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

Seguramente ha de estar en una misión o entrenando. Es muy predecible y simple, pero es eso lo que me gusta de ella.

Tome uno de los pergaminos que estaban en esa alcoba y procedi a leerlos, entre más rápido terminara de inspeccionar todo, mas pronto me podría largar de aqui.

 **...**

Dia 180.

Es media noche, lo se por las horas que he contado mentalmente, ya que en este sitio siempre es de noche.

He termiando de analizar veinte salas, encontrnadome —para mi sorpresa— con datos interesantes.

Al parecer la "diosa conejo" no es una deidad, sino un alienígena. Esto no seria un dato relevante de no ser porque descubrí cual era su planeta natal e información de los de su especie.

Una parte de mi estubo contento y enojado al enterarme de ello.

Debido a que el encontrar un dato importante sobre mi busqueda le da sentido a la misma, sin embargo el hayarlo ameritaria quedarme mas rato en esta mision.

Sin animos de pensar mas en ello, me acuesto boca arriba en un sofa polvoriento que esta en el cuarto.

Cierro mis ojos y la imagen de Itachi asota mi mente.

Últimamente me cuestiono sobre el pensar de mi hermano, no en que esté equivocado; sino en la opinión que tendría de mi yo actual

 _"No tienes que perdonarme. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora; te amaré por siempre."_

El único brazo que poseo cubre mi vista fallando en impedir que un par de lágrimas furtivas se deslicen por mis mejillas.

Estúpido hermano mayor.

No tenia porque cargar con todo el pesar y oscuridad de la aldea, por lo menos no solo. Aun así lo hizo por el bien de la misma.

No cabe duda que nunca habrá un Uchiha con la voluntad de fuego tan presente en su vida ninja como el.

«Hermano, ¿puedes verme?»

No puedo reprimir esa pregunta en mi interior.

¿Estará satisfecho con lo que soy? ¿Sentirá que hizo un buen desicion al dejarme vivo?

Probablemente sí, ya que es él.

Y hasta el último momento demostró su amor hacia mi, tan solo hubiera querido poder hacer lo mismo por el.

Ni siquiera pude decirle que no tengo nada que perdonarle, sino todo lo contrario.

Y es ahí, en la oscuridad. Junto aun montón de papeles viejo. Inmerso en las emociones y recuerdos, que digo las palabras que siempre quise expresarle:

—Itachi-niisan, no tengo nada que perdonar.—susurro y un suspiro en forma de sollozo se escapa de mis labios—T-te amo y siempre lo haré.—siento mi garganta cortarse impidiendo que mi hablar fluya—Hermano...—tengo que decirlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí;—perdoname—finalizó destrozado, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, más grande e inteligente...puede ser que él no estaría muerto.

 **...**

Día 224.

Otro día en este monótono lugar, empiezo a pensar que Kakashi hizo esto como un castigo. Pues parece más una prisión que una fortaleza. Preferiría mil veces el calabozo de Konoha que esta mansión de aburrimiento colosal. Y que yo lo diga ya es mucho.

Camino por los pasillos, ya revise todas las habitaciones de este piso y si mis cálculos no fallaban este será el antepenúltimo. Pronto terminare con esta odiosa misión y podré regresar a casa...

 _Casa..._

No pensé, después de tanto tiempo, llamarle así a esa aldea. Es verdad que nací y me crié ahí, pero luego de todo lo vivido imaginaba que ese lugar no representará tanto ahora.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado al escuchar un estruendo en el piso de arriba, apresuro mis pasos para llegar encontrándome con una luz abrasadora que envuelve todo mi ser .

 **...**

Abro mis ojos extrañado, miro a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que ese cuarto me había teletransportado a otra dimensión.

Activo el rinnegan para abrir un nuevo portal y regresar.

—No...—murmuró anonadado.

Esto no es otra dimensión, esto es...

—Genjutsu...—me pregunto cómo es que caí aquí, prácticamente soy inmune a estos—o eso creí—digo con ironía.

Posiciono mi única mano en forma de rezo y pronunció las palabras correspondientes y romper este justsu. Para mi sorpresa no sucede lo pensado, sino que una capa de oscuridad cubre todo el lugar, al final puede que no sea un genjutsu como pensé.

Rápidamente en mi mano formó una llama para iluminar el recinto, giró a los alrededores no obstante no logró divisar nada.

—Tks—gruñó ligeramente, ya me esperaba una trampa por parte de Kaguya, pero esto es simplemente molesto.

Comienzo a caminar por el lugar, alerta por si algún intruso aparece.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos un respaldo atrae mi atención. Parte de mi presiente que es una trampa, aunque no puedo evitar desplazarme hasta ahí.

Al llegar, me sorprendo por la presencia de grandes esferas luminosas amarillentas y en medio de estas una entre humanoide cubierto por una capa azul rey se encuentra sentado en una banca flotante.

Camino unos quedando frente a ese ser, lo miró escribiendo en un gran libro, carraspeo un poco para hacerme notar. Este al darse cuenta de mi figura baja su mirada para observarme meticulosamente.

—Nombre—ordena tajante.

—¿Qué?—algo desconcertado pronunció los primeros que se me viene a la mente.

—Nombre—vuelve a decir con el mismo tono.

—Uchiha Sasuke—respondo esperando su respuesta.

—Uchiha Sasuke—su voz monocromática repite mi nombre, logran que que mi cuerpo expida un ligero temblor—Última transmigración de Otsutsuki Indra, poseedor del rinnegan y mangekyo sharingan eterno, heredero del clan Uchiha...—esa cosa guardo silencio por unos segundo, buscando entre las hojas de ese libro información o algo parecido—...único Uchiha.

Regresa su mirada hacia mi e intensifica una examinación.

—¡Oh, un sobreviviente!—exclama emocionado y con un chasquido desapareciendo la banca donde estaba sentado junto con el libro y desciende hacia mi.

Como acto reflejo retrocedo y tomo un posición defensiva. Sin embargo, este ente hace caso omiso de acción y sigue caminando hacia mi dirección.

—Aléjate—advierto tajante.

El ser frente mío se detiene por unos segundos, procesando mi amenazada. Y después de un tiempo habla:

—No tienes nada que temer, humano—tranquilamente comenta—El hacerte daño no está en mis planes, solo quiero conocer más sobre ti.—finalizó.

—Hmm...—murmuro renuente.—¿qué eres?—preguntó sin más.

—Soy...—duda un poco antes de proseguir—Soy un ente condenado por el conocimiento.

—Explícate—exigí.

—...—guardó silencio otra vez, meditando su respuesta;—Vivía en un planeta a ciento cincuenta años luz de la Tierra, en dicho mundo el conocimiento era la más grande panacea de todo. —vaciló unos segundos, parecía como si le pesara contarlo— Cualquier habitante era amante del saber, y de entre todos ellos, era yo quien más lo idolatraba.—me miró y conectó sus pensamientos con los míos, proyectando dentro de ellos imágenes sobre sus memorias—Tanta era mi ambición por buscar más conocimientos que indague en los manuscritos más profundos de mi mundo—para ese momento podía a ver claramente lo que me estaba contando—y en uno de ellos me encontré datos del Clan Otsutsuki, lo más me llamó la atención fue que ellos viajaban por miles de planetas para obtener información de cada ser vivo, por lo cual sus bibliotecas estaba. Llenas de conocimientos de otros mundo, su cultura, fauna, flora...—otra pausa, realmente se tomaba mucho para esta historia. Pero harto de tanta palabrería lo interrumpí diciendo:

—Al grano.—aquel ente se quedó por un momento estupefacto ante mi orden dada.

—B-bueno...—tartamudeo nervioso, aún afectado por mi intromisión.

—Habla o me voy—dije tajante, voltenadome lentamente para irme.

 **.POV omnisciente.**

—¡E-espera!—el pobre ente tembló ligeramente, sabía por los escritos que los Uchihas eran cosa de temer y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes; aún así, no imaginó el temor que le producía este Uchiha.

—Habla, cosa, o me voy.—acto seguido, el Uchiha hizo un ademán de voltearse e irse. Y esta vez fue el ser misterios quien lo interrumpió.

—¡PorBuscarEnLibrosSecretosDeLosOtsutsukiEstosMeCastigaronConfinandomeComoElGuardianEternoDeSuBiblioteca!—a todo pulmón el ser oscuro escupió un sin fin de palabrerías difíciles de comprender.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó anonadado el Uchiha.

—Lo que escuchaste.—tangente, el ser espetó.

—...—

—Lo entendiste y lo sabes, eres el portador de los hijos más poderosos del mundo shinobi, no puede ser que no escucharas bien.—algo ofendido, reclamó el ente.

—hmp—con el ceño fruncido, asintió.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué es lo que buscas?—preguntó sin más.

—Información—se limitó a contestar.

—Sobre...—bacilo esperando una respuesta.

—Los Otsutsuki—

—...—

—¿y bien?—empezó—¿Me vas a contestar?—firmemente alzado una ceja interrogó.

—Si quieres saberlo, deberás pagar un precio alto...todo conocimiento tiene un precio—dijo lo último con tono apagado.

—¿Cuál es el precio?—inquirió el azabache.

—...—de nueva cuenta guardó silencio unos segundo, usuario del katōn.—Los Otsutsuki tiene que probar si eres merecedor de tal conocimiento, examinarán cada parte de su ser, mente, recuerdo, sentimiento y más.—espero a que el joven dijera algo, pero al ver que no pronunciaba ningún vocablo, prosiguió;—Será un proceso algo...doloroso, en términos entendible para ti, se podría decir que sería como estar en un gensutsu...—finalizó con tono analítico.

—Bien—respondió aceptando las condiciones—¿como y cuando empieza?—preguntó.

—...—la cosa apareció un reloj de arena lo tomo y giro haciendo que los granos callaran de manera lenta—Realmente, empezó desde hace mucho.—

El último Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar tales declaraciones, abrió los ojos patidifuso al mismo tiempo que intentó dirigir su habla hacia el ente pero al instante este desapareció dejando al ninja renegado en medio de la oscuridad.

De repente una nube de humo rodeo al oji-negro, mareandolo en el proceso y sin más; se desmayo.

 **...**

 **Nota del autor;**

¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo~!

Quiero abordar varios punto importante:

•Primero que nada, quiero aclara que este proyecto solo era un experimento para lograr por fin avanzar de oneshots y poder iniciar y terminar una historia de por lo menos cinco capítulos.  
•Segundo, a pesar de ello dicho anteriormente, no pude resistirme a abordar una temática con respecto a Sasuke (lo que sería sus sentir con respecto a su pasado). Así que la trama tal vez esté girando un poco más serio.  
•Tercero, una parte pequeña del final lo cambie a POV omnisciente porque realmente no sabía cómo adaptar eso a primera persona y no tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo cambiarlo. Así que mi solución fue esa, espero no confundir más con eso.  
•Cuarta y último punto, creo que solo falta dos capítulos y tal vez un epílogo. Pues no quiero entenderme más, y la universidad tampoco me va a dejar XD

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, las ideas ya las tengo, pero ya saben, el escribirlas es lo complicado.

No leemos luego~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Espérame  
 **Género:** Drama/Romance  
 **Tipo: PWP** _(_ ** _P_** _lot?_ ** _W_** _hat_ ** _P_** _lot?/ ¿ **T** rama? ¿ **Q** ué **t** rama? **)**_  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.  
Aclaraciones: Todo el capítulo esta en POV omnisiente . Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

...

..

.  
 **Espérame**

.

..

...

 _"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."_  
 _..._  
 _.._  
 _._

 **Capítulo V**

Destello.

La luz tenue de la mañana atraviesa las ventanas. Lentamente Hinata estira sus extremidades para la dinámica del día. Sentada al borde de la cama y mira el portarretrato que yacía encima del buro.

" _Sasuke-kun..."_

Es lo primero que le viene a la mente viendo su imagen, ya pasó más de un año y aún no hay respuestas de él, o por lo menos ella no las tiene.

Desde que Sasuke se fue todo se sentía diferente, aunque tal vez solo estaba en su mente.

Su vida realmente no ha cambiado mucho, levantándose temprano todos los días y si no hay misión, entrenando un rato. Ir con su equipo a comer o practicar nuevas alineaciones y jutsus.

Visitar a Kurenai-sensei y a Mirai-chan, de vez en cuando quedando con las chicas y pasando una linda tarde, nada más.

Aunque últimamente la han solicitado mucho en la mansión Hyûuga, dado que pronto cumplirá diecinueve años; la edad en que todo líder toma su cargo...

Ese tema lo ha querido dejar de lado, el como ella, _"la débil Hyûuga de la rama principal", "…la rarita que todos marginaban en la academia", "...la hija que fue repudiada por su padre en un principio…"_

Golpea con las manos su cara. No debe pensar en eso; _es otra,_ _ **ha crecido**_ _._

Tiene que dejar a sus demonios en la sombra, donde merecen estar y, caminar hacia delante, a su día soleado. (1)

Aclarada un poco su pensar, entró al baño, no sin antes tomar su ropa de civil. Se aseo, cepillo los dientes, seco el cabello, lo peino y vistió.

La moda nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

" _No es como si tuvieras una.",_ el cerebro le juego de nueva cuenta una mala broma. Parece que ciertas actitudes quedan muy arraigadas en su ser.

Tomó su bolso, metió sus llaves, cartera y se fue del apartamento.

Alzó la cabeza con dirección al cielo, antes, al mirar la intensidad azul de aquel gran panorama, recordaba a Naruto, sin embargo, ahora…

—Sasuke-kun, hoy también me esforzaré. —recitó a la nada.

…

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta a la nada el Uchiha, encontrándose con una enorme oscuridad.

Intenta activar su Rinne-sharingan, fallando en el proceso.

—Oí, cosa de los libros, ¡aparécete! —grita a todo pulmón, intentando invocar a aquel ser.

De repente, una luz se aproxima a lo lejos en forma de burbujas amarillentas. Cada una tintineante, moviéndose cual gelatina.

El joven se camina hacia una de estas, tratando de examinar, encontrándose con imágenes algo familiares; dejándolo absorto.

— _Felicidades, señora Uchiha. Acaba de tener un hermoso y saludable varón. —anunció un hombre alto con bata blanca sosteniendo al bebé en brazos._

— _¡Kami-sama! —gritó la fémina con alegría y algo de cansancio estirando los brazos para que el doctor le entregase al niño._

— _Mikoto, no te sobre-esfuerces. —otro hombre de mirada dura pronunció despacio acercándose a la mujer._

— _Fugaku-san, estoy bien. También soy una Uchiha, ¿sabes? —con gracia le recordó. —Y una shinobi de rango jounni. —_

— _Hmph—con ofensa falsa bufo el marido. Conocía la fuerza de su mujer, pero eso no mermaba su preocupación por ella._

 _Vio cómo sostenía a su hijo en brazos y lo arrullaba tarareando una melodía dulce. Volteo a su lado, ahí se encontraba su primogénito, mirando con adoración al nene._

— _Oka-san, —llamó el infante—él es muy bonito. —dijo refiriéndose a su ototo._

 _Tenía que admitirlo, el pequeño ser heredó los rasgos faciales de su esposa, ya que posea una belleza algo afeminada para ser niño y bien se podía confundir con niña por sus mejillas sonrosadas y facciones delicadas._

— _Lo es, Itachi-kun. —con ternura secundó la madre. —Y tendrás que ser un buen Onii-san—le encomendó._

— _¡Por supuesto! —afirmó, tocando ligeramente con su dedo índice los cachetes de su hermanito._

 _El patriarca se conmueve al ver tal escena, más en su rostro no refleja nada. Mikoto, al estar a su lado mucho tiempo sabe la verdad, así que, con una sonrisa lo incita cargar al bebé._

 _Un poco receptivo, el Uchiha duda. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa que su hijo menor le ha otorgado, el muro de hielo se derrite y dejando todo pensamiento, toma en brazos a su pequeño._

— _¡Oí, Sasuke! —exclama con una alegría nunca vista, dejando en estupor al médico, alza al nene por el techo diciendo: —Mi hijo—._

 _Su esposa lo ve y sonríe, por más apático que luzca su amado, discierne bien el amor que le profesa a su familia._

 _Por otro lado, el heredero sonríe igual. Pues igual que su madre, conoce a su padre. Mas no puede evitar sentir que algo, en un futuro, saldría mal. Aunque por lo mientras, disfrutaría de su pequeño Sasuke._

 _Todo esto ante la mirada del médico ninja, quien aún no salía de shock._

" _¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?"_ , piensa el pelinegro, abriendo sus ojos tal platos.

El Uchiha no comprendía el porqué de las cosas.

Esas ilustraciones, no entendía cómo se proyectaban o la causa de ello, mucho menos su veracidad.

" _Oto-san…"_ , pensó despacio. Viendo a su progenitor cargándolo de pequeño.

Estiró su único brazo para rozar ligeramente la figura de su padre, atravesando el holograma.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ , se preguntó desconcertado.

— _Los Otsutsuki tiene que probar si eres merecedor de tal conocimiento, examinarán cada parte de su ser, mente, recuerdos, sentimiento y más. —espero a que el joven dijera algo, pero al ver que no pronunciaba ningún vocablo, prosiguió; —Será un proceso algo...doloroso, en términos entendibles para ti, se podría decir que será como estar en un genjutsu...—finalizó con tono analítico._

—Ya veo...—expresó con calma. —con que esta es la prueba.

El ente dijo que los alienígenas lo probarían, pero ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que querían.

Se dedicó a mirar esa burbuja impasible, viendo una y otra vez aquel panorama, flaqueando en lo que debía hacer.

" _Demonios."_ , maldijo en sus adentros.

Seguro que era una mala jugada, su padre nunca mostraría tal afecto hacia él.

…

—Me podría dar dos patatas, por favor. —pidió con cautela la heredera de ojos blancos.

—Por supuestos, ojou-sama. —enseguida la señora que le atendía empaqueto los tubérculos.

La chica sonrío al recibir la bolsa y entregó el dinero pertinente, despidiéndose con elegancia.

 _Ojou-sama…_

Desde que el clan re-estableció públicamente su posición como heredera, la aldea empezó a tratar diferente, ahora con respeto, delicadeza y solemnidad, como si fuese una... _princesa._

No era que antes la trataba tan bruscamente -pero sí con mucho desasosiego-, lógicamente, tal cambio era mu abrupto.

Camino por zona de mercado en la aldea, buscando algo en particular. Se desplazó por unos puestos hasta llegar al lugar deseado.

—Kyoko-san, buenos días. —saludo con una sonrisa a la vendedora, la cual lucía de mediana edad, con cabello castaño, ojos miel, figura algo corpulento y amable semblante.

—Buenos días, Hina-chan. —a diferencia de las otras personas, la señora Kyoko no la trataba con tanta formalidad, pudiera ser debido a que la conocía desde mucho antes, ya que es quién personalmente abastece de verduras y frutas a la casa Hyûuga empero; el chiste era que se sentía cómoda con ella y, además…

—¿Aún tiene...—comenzó a preguntar y en cuanto lo hizo la doña ya había sacado una caja de plástico trasparente.

—Para ti, los mejores. —declaró, extendiendo el contenedor que poseía tomates frescos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kyoko-san! —agradeció amena tomando el recipiente y dándole la paga por ello.

—No, no. Esta es cortesía de la casa. —negando con las manos, impidió que la chica le diera los ryos.

—¡¿Eh?!—exclamó aturdida. —Me es imposible aceptarlo. —apenada agregó.

—Pues lo será. —dijo decidida.

—P-pero...—de nueva cuenta trato de negarse y entregarle el dinero. Sin embargo, viendo la actitud de la señora, con un suspiro sonoro se rindió, agradeciendo el presente.

—Dime, ¿tu enamorado aún no llega? —inquiero con astucia la vendedora.

—...no.…—contestó algo triste.

—No te preocupes, de seguro no tratar en volver. —consoló preocupada.

—Si...—la chica miro los tomates con nostalgia. Él era la razón por la cual los compraba, sentía que al comerlos estaba más seria suyo, y practicaba recetas para su llegada.

—Vamos mi niña, no pongas esa cara. A él no le gustaría verte así. —mencionó extendiéndole un pañuelo, pues sin quererlo, una lágrima había escapado de esos ojos blancos.

—Tiene razón, —apuntó, secándose el rostro. —Gracias por todo, Kyoko-san. —pese a que la señora no sabía quién era "él", la animaba cada vez que podía. No sabría cómo reaccionaría si le digiera que ese chico por el cual esperaba era Uchiha Sasuke, el ex-ninja renegado.

Una risilla salió de sus labios al pensar aquello y la vendedora sonrío, entendiendo que había logrado su cometido de consolarla, ignorando el verdadero significado de dicha acción.

—Hoy es un día muy bello Hina-chan, puede que te traiga más de una sorpresa. —le comentó al despedirse.

La oji-blanca la miró con extrañeza, más se despidió de ella igual y siguió su camino.

Estaba punto de entrar a una tienda de lácteos cuando sintió un chakra conocido en su espalda.

—¡Kō-niisan! —efusiva vociferó al ver a su querido guardián. Este a su vez hizo una reverencia educada, cuando se encontró enfrente de ella y le saludó diciendo:

—Hinata-sama, que gusto verla. —Kō fue uno de los pocos miembros del clan que siempre creyó en ella, a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria no tenía ningún atisbo de resentimiento para con su persona, sino todo lo contrario.

En su infancia fue quien la cuidó y protegió, animó y acompañó, por eso era un ser muy querido para ella, por eso lo llamaba con amor _hermano_.

Y todavía ahora, la visitaba cuando podía -y ella también estuviera disponible-, pasaba la tarde o el día entero en su apartamento, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía.

—Lo mismo digo, Kō-niisan. —concordó con una sonrisa dulce. —¿A qué debo tu presencia? ¿El clan me necesita? —pregunto cómo si nada.

Kō chasqueo la lengua al escuchar lo último, claro que su señorita no era ninguna tonta, sabía que si estaba ahí a estas horas y en esas circunstancias; no era para otra cosa que asuntos referentes al clan. Deseaba darles buenas nuevas, o algo diferente a lo que tenía que decirle, aun así…

—Muy perceptiva, Hinata-sama. —elogió—Si, de hecho, el consejo solicita su presciencia—enunció.

—Ya veo...—apretó hacia sí el paquete de tomates algo perdía—Hoy no es día de reunión—dijo distraída.

—Efectivamente, —confirmó—pero el clan desea verla. —repitió.

—Mm...—asintió vacilante.

El mayor Hyûuga trago grueso, su señorita presentía que algo andaba mal y pudiera ser que sí, ante eso, él solo quería poder protegerla.

En silencio se dirigieron para el complejo Hyûuga, bien podrían haber corrido hacia allá, empero, ambos deseaban postergar su llegada. Porque no quería saber a qué era llamada la joven y aparte, que querían pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

El castaño tomó las bolsas de los brazos de la morocha y camino a su lado, la chica protestó, pero comprendió que a los ojos de su querido hermano, siempre sería su pequeña protegida. Noto que le dejó la caja de tomates, si, él también sabía el motivo de tales vegetales.

Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia principal y un guardia les abrió la puerta recibiéndolos:

—Bienvenida Hinata-sama. —se inclinó ante la joven mujer, dejando de lado al varón.

—Gusto en volver a verte, Tohiko-san. —cortésmente devolvió el saludo.

Ya dentro del complejo, caminaron hasta llegar la sala principal y después de tocarla dos veces la puerta un anciano la abrió. Al momento Kō se agachó, mostrando respeto por su superior y consecuentemente, la joven hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

—Hinata-dono, que bueno que llegó. Pase. —dijo con voz monocromática el miembro del consejo.

La chica solo asintió, entrando en el proceso. Los Hyûuga se caracterizaban por ser fríos, estoicos y finos; si quería ser tomada en cuenta por el clan debía de actuar así -aunque le doliera-, por lo menos, con el concejal.

Volteo hacia su querido proyector, brindándole una dulce mirada, mostrando disculpas por ser tratado así. En respuesta el varón sonrió, dando a entender que no importaba.

Las puertas se cerraron y el castaño se quedó solo, aún hincado. Chocó uno de sus puños sobre el suelo con impotencia.

Deseaba estar junto a su protegida y cuidarla de cualquier sucia artimaña de los ancianos, pues sabía que no tramaban nada bueno.

 **...**

— _Sasuke-chan, eres tan kawaii—pronunció con dulzura Mikoto mientras presionaba las mejillas rojas de su hijo._

— _Bub-blabub—debido a la fuerza impuesta en sus mofletes, el crío a duras penas podía conjeturar vocablo. Pero, aun así, se veía rebosante de alegría._

 _Estaba en la sala, la mujer terminó sus quehaceres y la cena, así que dedicó un rato para jugar con su bebé que de hecho ya tenía tres años. Sin embargo, cada vez que el niño hacía un gesto, la fémina no podía evitar morirse de dulzura. Y se abalanzaba sobre él, cosa que realmente no molestaba al infante, siempre y cuando no durará demasiado._

— _Ya llegué. —desde la puerta el primogénito de la casa anunciaba, quitándose sus sandalias ninjas, cambiándolas por pantuflas._

— _Bienvenido Itachi-kun. —con la misma voz, la Uchiha contestó._

— _Oka-san...—lentamente el morocho empezó— ¿Qué le está haciendo a Sasuke? —preguntó extrañado el chico ingresando a la sala, mirando que su progenitora pinchaba los cachetes de su ototo con vehemencia._

— _Oh, ¡le estoy dando amor~! —enunció emocionada, enrojeciendo las mejillas del menor, ocasionando que hiciera una mueca de sufrimiento._

— _...—Itachi observó por unos segundo más las acciones de su madre e hipnotizado por las expresiones de su hermanito; se unido a ella._

— _Ka-chan, nii-san...—se quejaba el pequeño, tratando de zafarse de sus familiares._

 _El chiquillo no aguantaba más los pinchazos de los dos, a punto estaba de llorar cuando de pronto de escuchó un cerrojo abrirse y para la suerte del infante, era su padre._

— _¡Oto-chan! —chilló de alegría y se abalanzó a su progenitor soltándose de su hermano y madre. —¡Me alegro que esté aquí! —exclamó ante la mirada atónita de todos, aferrándose en los brazos del líder Uchiha._

 _Este miró recriminatoriamente a su mujer y primogénito, sabiendo a la perfección lo atosigantes que podían ser con su hijo menor, los mencionados agacharon su cabeza con pena al comprender el error cometido._

 _Cargo al menor Uchiha, que continuaba agarrándose fuertemente a él, y caminó hacia la sala._

— _Mikoto, Itachi. —llamó el patriarca aproximándose. —Ya les dije que no molesten a Sasuke. —reprendió._

— _Si oto-san—aún avergonzado el futuro líder contestó._

— _¡Pero Fugaku-san, Sasuke es adorable! —rebatió victimizándose la mujer. —¡Nadie se resiste ante él! —se excusó._

— _La verdad. —murmuró Itachi volteando su cabeza ocultando un leve sonrojo._

— _Sin embargo, Sasuke no es un juguete. —aclaró. —Él siente, y ustedes lo lastiman. —terminó acariciando las espaldas de su hijo, sentándose frente a los individuos._

 _Los Uchihas miraron a Sasuke y este asintió dándole la razón al varón mayor._

 _Entonces suspirado y dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

— _Sasuke-kun, gomen ne—_

— _Gomen, Sasuke. —_

 _Ante eso, el crío dijo: —¡Hai! —aceptando sus disculpas. Abrazo más fuerte a su padre, diciendo—¡Quiero mucho a papá! —y restregó su pequeña mejilla contra la de su progenitor, quien no se molestó, sino correspondió tal acto._

 _Por otro lado, la fémina e infante sollozaban angustiados, vociferando su anhelo de obtener también el amor del pequeño. Pero este solo se enfoca en recibir las caricias de un Fugaku que tenía una leve sonrisa._

¡Zas!

El desenvaine de la chokutō perteneciente a ultimo Uchiha se hizo presente.

Pero por más que batía su espalda contra las visiones, las esferas se regeneraban al instante, imposibilitando su eliminación.

" _Diablos, desaparece."_ , vociferó internamente el Uchiha; tratando de erradicar las burbujas.

Otro desliz, otro enojo; sin embargo, las reproducciones no cesaban.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó a viva voz.

Esto era una tortura, preferiría mil veces estar en un genjutsu que seguir ahí. Aunque ciertamente, comenzaba a pensar que lo era.

Los Otsutsuki jugaban sucio, mezclaron sus verdaderos recuerdos con imágenes falsas.

Lo podía cree de su madre y hermano, pero jamás de su padre. Él no era así, nunca lo amó de verdad, solo cuando vio que Itachi no seguiría sus planes fue que empezó a notarlo.

¿Cuál era el propósito de esta "prueba"?

No le encontraba el sentido. Jugar con sus sentimientos, ¿para qué?

¿Querían probar lo miserable que fue su infancia o hacerle olvidar el desprecio de padre?

—Tks. —se mordió el labio con desesperación.

Sasuke ya están harto, llevaba más de una hora tratando de exterminar todos esos _falsos recuerdos_ sin éxito. Está agotado, parecía que cada vez que blandía su chokutō contra los hologramas se absorbía algo de su chakra y generaban más esferas con distintos pseudo recuerdos.

—¡Demonios! —bramó encolerizado, cayendo de rodillas ante el cansancio.

…

Hinata se encontraba sentada rectamente en el suelo de sala principal junto con todo el consejo de ancianos y su padre formando un círculo. Al ver los ojos fríos de todos empezaba sentir náuseas. Intentaba recordar si había realizado algo en contra de los estatutos Hyûuga o algo similar, simplemente no presentía que esa reunión traería algo bueno para ella.

—Hinata-dono, —llamó el mayor de la sala, ocasionando que la mencionada saliera de su trance—la razón por la que le la citamos es...—la heredera empezaba a creer que hacia esas pausas adrede—...porque en este año la nombraremos líder del clan. —pausadamente concluyó. Y cada ente sonrió.

—¿Que...—la joven no podría articular oración. Miraba acaso uno de los presentes y en ninguno había pizca de mentira.

¡No podía ser!

¡Dios!

Sus manos temblaban, y su garganta se había secado. Las perlas que tenía por ojos lentamente acumulaban agua salina, por último, regresó a ver a su padre, quien sonreirá con un orgullo impropio de él.

Todo se levantaron del suelo y se inclinaron ante ella con sumo respeto.

¡Seguía sin creerlo!

" _Al fin."_ , pensó efusiva, _"Todo valió la pena."_ , se dijo.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, la emoción era mucha que podía explotar. Parece que Hiashi lo asimilo, ya que en un acto osado se agachó ante ella y la abrazo.

Hinata se dio el lujo de abrazarlo de vuelta y colocar su cabeza en la abertura de su cuello profundizando el acto.

Tanto tiempo había esperado y entrenado para esto que parecía un sueño.

—Omedetou, hija. —susurró a su oído el ahora ex-líder Hyûuga.

Era reconocida, ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña débil y tonta, _la vergüenza del clan._

No.

A partir de hoy era Hyûuga Hinata; **líder del clan.**

…

Aún el suelo Sasuke maldecía.

Soltó su espada y exhalo con pesar. No tenía caso luchar contra lo imposible, debían serenarse. Si lo analizaba bien, tal vez ese es el propósito.

" _Quizás…"_ , reflexionó para sí.

Entonces cruzó sus piernas y sentó en el suelo en forma de buda.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Era un Uchiha, poseedor del rinne-sharingan; un shinobi de excelencia.

No dejaría que nada ni nadie lo turbara.

Sasuke inició con la meditación.

…

Después de felicitaciones algo extrañas, cada Hyûuga volvió a su asiento.

—No obstante, —Hiro, abuelo de Hinata dijo—hay algo que debes hacer antes de tu nombramiento. —comentó serio.

—¿Qué debo hacer oji-sama? —preguntó apresurada la chica, a estas alturas no le importaba cualquier pequeñez o protocolo para la ascensión al título.

—Me alegro verte tan entusiasmada, —cerrándola los ojos con algo de diversión oculta dijo—la verdad es una trivialidad, se puede arreglar en un santiamén, solo: —el viejo hizo otra pausa y sacó unos papeles de su manga—tendrás que casarte. —

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder ofuscada, seguramente era un chiste.

…

En ese lugar no se apreciaba el tiempo como tal, había una gran oscuridad y solo las burbujas iluminaban ciertas partes; aunque él sintiera que habían transcurrido muchas horas en su meditación, cabía la posibilidad que en tiempo real solo fueran unos cuantos minutos, o segundos.

Aun así, logró su cometido.

Lucia más tranquilo, respirando lento y armónico, había recuperado el control de sí.

Con quietud se levantó y entreabrió sus ojos, y con algo de distorsión contempló la unión de las esferas.

Amplió su vista por lo acontecido, la unión de cada recuerda estaba formando una imagen enorme frente a él.

—¡Qué rayos...—gritó impactado, pero quedo mudo al vislumbrar el nuevo "recuerdo".

 _Las penumbras señoreaban totalmente el cuarto, solo tenues rayos de luna daban algo de brillo, iluminando las manchas escarlatas que adornaban la misma._

 _Era un espacio vacío, no había muebles o algo parecido combinado con la atmósfera lúgubre que se aspiraba._

 _La ventana rota posicionado de la izquierda mostraba el rastro de un monstruo, tan feroz que arrasó con todo a su paso, dejando un camino de sangre, lágrimas, carne y órganos por doquier; una masacre._

 _El silencio reinaba en aquella zona, siendo solo el sonido de gotas carmesí destilando por una espada lo que se oía. El dueño del arma, Uchiha Itachi, con el Sharingan activo miraba sin emociones a sus progenitores que yacían de espalda hincados frente él._

— _No dudes. Si es el camino que has elegido, nuestro dolor sólo durará un instante, al contrario que el tuyo...—habló su padre ante el silencio, suponiendo la batalla interna que su primogénito combatía—La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti...—declaró, tratando de animarlo, no mentía. Para él y su mujer, Itachi nunca dejaría de ser su preciado heredero—Realmente eres un buen hijo...—porque pese a lo que iba a realizar, nunca podría poner en duda la bondad y amor que su hijo poseía, aún si fingía lo contrario._

 _La garganta del nombrado se secó, su corazón latía a mil por hora y de sus ojos no paran de escurrir lágrimas._

 _No quería hacer esto, matar a sus padres, aunque fueran el enemigo; seguía doliendo._

 _En ese instante pido a Kami una oportunidad, para que todo fuese diferente, para poder salvarlos. Deseaba que no terminase así, anhelaba no ser un shinobi, ni mucho menos Uchiha._

 _Pero sabía la realidad, él nació para esto, para ser un ninja y proteger a su aldea: no importando quien fuera._

 _Por las familias que no peleaban, por los niños, aldeanos, ancianos, por los cientos de inocentes que no podían defenderse, ni merecían morir, por ellos, él debía sacrificarse y quedar en el olvido de ser necesario._

— _Itachi...—la voz de su padre lo trajo a la realidad, apretó su katana, intentando serenarse. —Prométeme que...—dijo con cuidado, queriendo hacer sus últimas palabras eternas, —cuidarás a Sasuke._

— _Lo haré._

 _Afirmó, y tomando su arma con las dos manos apuñalo a los adultos, eliminándoles el soplo de vida entre sollozos, ese mismo que años atrás le habían dado._

—Dios...—susurró asombrando el poseedor del rinnegan, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de pretendían.

Cayó de rodillas y la inmensa rueda se acercó a él. Reproduciendo una y otra vez la secuencia, deteniéndose brevemente en las últimas palabras de Fugaku.

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del último Uchiha.

Las dudas de pequeño, los complejos de infancia, si ataba todos los cabos; ahora todo tenía sentido.

" _A lo mejor…"_ , analizó mentalmente. _"Esto es cierto, eso significa que…"_

—Es correcto. —esa voz, la del sujeto en los libros apareció de repente. Dejando al morocho anonadado.

" _Vaya…",_ pensó. Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Al instante, la burbuja explotó. Alumbrando el espacio completamente. Y delante de Sasuke el ente oscuro amante del conocimiento, le extendía un pergamino.

—Felicidades, Uchiha Sasuke. Pásate la prueba. —su timbre seguía siendo estoico, pero se podría persigue más suave, más alegre.

—Así que la prueba era...—comentó, pero fue interrumpido por el humanoide.

—Si, —tajante dijo, —lo hiciste bien. Más que vencer a un ser poderoso o algo parecido, es el vencer a nuestros demonios lo que prueba la verdadera valentía. —solemnemente recitó.

—Ja. —manteniendo su sonrisa de lado, y los ojos cerrados tomó el papel.

—Enhorabuena, Uchiha Sasuke. Dentro encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. —volvió a felicitar el ser y lanzando una bomba de humo se esfumó.

—Hmhp—respingo con alegría el caucásico, y al abrir sus ojos no que otra vez se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Kaguya.

Guardó el documento, disponiéndose a salir de ahí, pero notando algo pegado en la suela de su zapato, se agachó para quitar aquel papel de su pie y girándolo examinó su interior.

Impactado, vio que era una fotografía de su familia. Rememoraba el día que fue tomada, empero, no recordaba este ángulo.

Esa parte supondría el momento después de la foto, un momento que ciertamente había olvidado. (2)

Guardo la imagen en su bolsa ninja, y ahora si, salió del castillo.

—Papá, mamá, también los amo. —dijo al aire mirando el cielo.

Activo su rinnegan, generando un portal para ir a Konoha. Ya era tiempo de regresar _, y encontrarse con ella._

…

—Me niego. —declaró renuente la oji-perla. —Ni mi padre o abuelo tuvieron que hacerlo, así tampoco tengo que… —agregó.

—No diga tonterías, Hinata-sama. —uno de los ancianos reprendió. —Si desea ser nuestra líder tiene contraer nupcias. —sin mirar dijo, mientras sacaba un libro y abriéndolo, leyó; —Está escrito en nuestros preceptos: _"Si la futura cabeza del clan resultase ser una fémina, está deberá casarse antes de subir al liderazgo."_ —citó contundente.

—No lo haré. —repitió decidida.

—Hija, deja la necedad y acepta. —Hiashi, viendo cómo se calentaban los humos, intervino— Este es tu anhelo, ¿no es así? Solo hazlo. —razonó.

—Por eso mismo entiéndame, padre. —decía mirándolo de forma suplicante—Quiero ser reconocida por mi clan, es cierto. Ser su líder, su orgullo y cuidarlos, por su puesto. No obstante...—hablaba firme, pero fue interrumpida por su progenitor.

—Entonces acepta. —disuadió el exlíder.

—Hágalo, Hinata-dono. —otro concejal secundó.

—No, esperen. —detuvo el bullicio que se estaba provocando: —Antes de todo eso, añoro ser reconocida por lo que realmente soy Hyûuga Hinata, **kunoichi** de la hoja. Mujer la cual tiene las mismas capacidades que un hombre. —se levantó del suelo y prodigio. —He demostrado mis habilidades y coraje. He pasado todas las pruebas que me han dado, las cuales excedieron a las impuestas por la ley Hyûuga. —recalcó—Si ustedes me obligan contraer matrimonio después de todo eso, lo tomaré como una ofensa a mi orgullo y me rehusaré. —sentenció.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra? —de repente la vista del mayor en la sala se ensombreció y adoptó un matiz duro.

—Lo es. —respondió firme, tiempo atrás hubiera dudado y hasta arrepentido. Empero ya no era la misma y se los demostraría.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

Wahh~

Después de mu~cho tiempo pude actualiza este fic, desearía echarle la culpa a la universidad mi demora, pero lo cierto es que fue mía; ya que no sabía cómo continuar la historia, solo sabía que a era tiempo de meter a Hinata y que debía hacer lo que Kishimoto no hizo, decirle a Sasuke que fue amado por su padre. Ya que cuando Fugaku empezó a tener más interés en él, fue porque Itachi se había vuelto distante. Por eso quise abordar este tema, pues creo que para que la maldición de odio se rompiera de verdad y él (Sasuke) pudiese mostrar cariño con sus hijos, debía entender que fue amado por sus padres, pero que estos no mostraron correctamente sus sentimientos, así él tenía que hacerlo con su futura descendencia y no repetir el ciclo.

Por el lado de Hinata, Kō, en lo personal me es un personaje muy interesante y lamentablemente poco explorado. En sus efímeras apariciones en Naruto se pudo apreciar el apego hacia ella, aun siendo de la rama secundaria, lo cual es extraño (sabiendo el odio que está profesaba contra la principal), así que decidí retomarlo.  
Si recuerdan, cuando Hiashi proclamó a Neji como el líder del escudaron Hyûuga ante la 4ª guerra ninja, fue él quien quería oponerse a tal idea, dando a entender que quería que fuese Hinata.

En fin, por lo menos me alegra haber podido plasmar mis ideas semi-apropiadamente. El siguiente capítulo será el final, tal vez haga un epilogo.

Sin embargo, ahora me enfocare en hacer bonus/spinoff de algunos OS pendientes, iniciando con 'Golpe de amor', pues gane el concurso y quiero darles un regalo. Luego de eso seguiré con _Demencia Delirante_ y al final con _Espérame._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_ **katydiamond18, fran. sanchez, Nana, Guest y laura. So16; muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**

(1) El nombre de Hinata significa "día soleado", así que hice un juego de palabras, significando que ella quiere buscar su propio camino.

(2) Fue un regalo de los Otsutsuki, por haber pasado la prueba. La cual consistía, como lo dijo el humanoide, vencer los demonios internos; el residuo que odio que aún tenía. Pues no deseaban que sus secretos fueran usados para malos propósitos.

 ***Vocabulario japonés:**

 **Kami:** Dios

 **Oto-san/chan:** Padre/papá

 **Oka-san/chan:** Madre/mamá

 **Gomen ne:** Lo siento

 **Niisan:** Hermano mayor

 **Sensei:** Profesora(a)

 **Kawaii:** Lindo/adorable

 **Omedetou:** Felicitaciones

 **Ojou-sama:** Honorable dama/señorita (refiriéndose a hijas de nobles o millonarios)

Cualquier duda con gusto se las aclaro en los comentarios.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina Benett_ ~


	6. Capítulo 6 Final

**Título:** Espérame  
 **Género:** Drama/Romance  
 **Tipo:** **PWP** _(_ ** _P_** _lot?_ ** _W_** _hat_ ** _P_** _lot?/ ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?)_  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata. Ciertamente, creo que este es más bien un experimento que una historia.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Todo el capitulo esta en POV omnisiente . Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

 **Espérame**

 _"Con tan de tenerte a mi lado; Esperar no se me hace complicado."_

 **Capítulo VI; Final.**

* * *

—Vaya, así que todo esto era lo que escondían el clan Otsutsuki. —silbó con asombro la líder peli plata.

—De hecho no.—contradijo el Uchiha. —Solo me dejaron tener una parte. —mencionó, y el mayor en la sala alzó una ceja. Tratando de descifrar a qué se refería su exalumno con "me dejaron". —Pero es lo más importante.

—Ya veo. —dijo desenrollado el pergamino, encontrándose con diversos símbolos y códigos encriptados. Enrolló el documento y lo paso a su asistente. —Shizune, lleva esto con el equipo Yamanaka, por favor.

—A la orden Kakashi-sama. —pronunció la mujer haciendo una reverencia y abandonó la sala.

El mencionado frunció el ceño ante el sufijo empeñado hacia su persona. Por más que les decías a todos que no le hablaran tan formal, parecía que les hablaba a las piedras. Una parte de él entendía porque actuaban así, sin embargo, seguía sin acostumbrar a ese título.

Regresó a ver al Uchiha. Se veía diferente, más...pleno. Al parecer ese viaje logró lo planeado.

Al principio lo dudó, y pensó en las represalias que el último usuario del sharingan podría darle por tal abrupta misión; pero sí realmente deseaba volver a empezar y dejar a un lado el legado de odio y venganza que perseguía a la estirpe Uchiha, tenía que encontrarse así mismo.

Como exprofesor y mentor en cierto grado, se lo debía. Ya que fue un nefasto mentor y aún se seguía culpando de las decisiones de la última transmigración de Indra.

«Si no hubiera estado tan ciego...», se dijo el Rokudaime.

Mas ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, fue lo que fue y no podía remediarlos, solo quedaba el presente que él estaba decidido a cambiar para bien.

Sasuke tosió.

No porque estuviese enfermo, sino para llamar la atención del líder de Konoha quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensares.

—Oh, _gomen_. —se disculpó por su descuido. —Te miras bien, Sasuke. —opinó dándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas flojas.

—Hmph. —asintió el moreno.

Pese a que este comentario podría ser muy común y hasta protocolario, ambos sabían que era más profundo.

—Bien. Hiciste un excelente trabajo, —el mayor se tomó de manos y colocando sus codos en el escritorio y posó la cara encima de estas. —no cabe duda de que eras el indicado.

Ante tal comentario, el morocho frunció el ceño. Kakashi sonrió inocente y su expupilo bufó.

Al parecer no importaba el puesto que ostentaba, Hatake Kakashi seguiría siendo un sujeto enfadoso.

—Permiso, Hokage-sama. —dijo el segundo concejal, Nara Shikamaru, entrando a la oficina.

— _Ossu_ , Shikamaru. —saludó alegre el peli-plata, cambiando rápidamente su expresión al ver la cara de su asistente. —Oh, no.—anunció agonizante, ¿que sus días de flojera nunca volverían? Mientras fuera Hokage, la respuesta sería no.

—Perdone, Rokudaime. —preocupado y algo alterado el de coleta se acercó a sus líder.—Vengo de _allá_.—habló en clave y su receptor rápido comprendió.

—Ya veo, —contestó despacio. Sí, era peligroso hablar de _eso_ aquí. —veo que no te fue tan bién.

—Para nada. —comentó cerrando los ojos. —No dan tregua y no quieren hablar con alguien que no sea usted. —sarcástico mencionó, rascándose la nuca haciendo una mueca.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos ante la plática, no está de humor para más secretos y Justo ahora solo quería verla.

—Me voy. —tomando su moral, girando hacia la salida.

— _Chotto matte,_ Sasuke. —detuvo Kakashi parándose de su asiento.

El mencionado volteo con enfado ya quería largarse de una vez por todas y lo miró de soslayo.

—Solo...no hagas tonterías, ¿vale? —sugirió rascándose la nariz con torpeza. —No quisiera que te metieras en problemas.

—Enterado. —y con un "puff" se esfumó, dejando una pequeña nube de humo.

— _Kami-_ sama, dame un descanso, por favor. —exhalo cansado, tumbandose en su escritorio.

—¿Tiene un plan? —preguntó el Nara dejando algunos documentos que tenía en los brazos.

—Algo así, —comenzó, sacando un pergamino debajo del escritorio. —más bien, una corazonada.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, Kakashi era un tipo de genio excéntrico. Solía tener presentimientos especiales, que siempre se cumplían; pero como un hombre de ciencia y algo escéptico, aún tenía un poco de dudas en este asunto.

—¿Entonces no intervenimos? —inquirió aún desconfiado.

—Mmm...—medito por unos segundos el autor del _Shinden. —_ Espero que no, aunque, por si acaso, ¡dejó todo en tus manos Shikamaru-kun! —exclamó levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

«Tks. Problemático.», pensó frustrado el genio Nara. Era cierto, ya tenía un plan reservado por si las cosas se salían de control, aun así, su jefe no tenía que ser tan descarado.

Sin más, los dos varones se dispusieron a seguir la lista de deberes del día; deseando muy en el fondo que _eso_ aguantase para final del día.

«O mes», se dijo el de coleta.

 **...**

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó un preocupado Kiba, recostado en un tronco.

—Algo cansada, pero el entrenamiento fue muy bueno. —contestó mientras se lavaba la cara en el lago.

El equipo ocho se encontraba descansando después de un arduo trabajo. Shino yacía en el pasto con vista hacía sus camaradas, pero también viendo a las abejas succionar polen de unas flores. Tan callado como siempre, se limitaba a escuchar a sus amigos, confiando en que Kiba expondría las preocupaciones de ambos.

A todos les encantaba entrenar más cerca de algún lago que en los campos de entrenamiento, pues el fluir del agua los relajaba y siempre era bueno tener una fuente de líquido mientras se ejercitaban.

—No me refiero a esto, sino a _eso. —_ recrimina enfatizando el último vocablo, e irguiéndose un poco.

—¿A-a qué te refieres con _eso,_ Kiba-kun? —intentó sonar despistada, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre _eso._ Quería pasar un buen tiempo con sus colegas y olvidar sus malestares.

—Hinata...—sereno pronunció el amante de los insectos.

La joven suspiró rendida.

—Continuamos en pláticas. —secó su cara con una toalla y se sentó cerca de ellos. —Supongo que nadie quiere ceder.

—Keh, —se quejó el amante de los canes, —en eso deberían aprender al clan Inuzuka, mi madre accedió al liderazgo sin tener pareja y lo mantuvo aunque mi padre "la dejó".—comentó con orgullo.

Hinata soltó una risilla divertida.

—Es cierto, tenemos mucho que aprenderles. —concordó sonriente.

Porque pese a que no ser un clan tan "prestigiado", la estirpe Inuzuka mantenía los derechos y valores de unión y compañerismos por igual, no discriminan por sexo o estatus como el Hyûuga; por eso anhelaba con tanto empeño el ser líder y cambiar desde raíz esos prejuicios absurdos.

—La familia Aburame también es unida. —agregó de la nada el entomólogo(1), saliendo del anonimato.

—No seas celoso Shino. —bromeó Kiba, entendiendo el punto de su amigo.

—Tienes razón Shino-kun, tu familia es por igual asombrosa. Siempre juntos, ayudándose unos con otros. —la morocha sonrió tristona, en serio deseaba que su familia fuese, al menos, un poco así.

—Tranquila Hina, estamos contigo para cualquier cosa. —ánimo el de rayas rojas. —Sabes que si quieres nuestros clanes pueden apelar por ti.

—Concuerdo, y no dudo que el Ino-Shika-Cho, junto con otros clanes, se unen. Todos estamos seguros de que mereces el liderazgo, has hecho muchos camaradas que te respaldan, dentro y fuera de la aldea. —inteligentemente declaró.

Los dos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del Aburame, su amigo solía ser silencioso y más oidor que hablador, pero no cabía duda de que cuando debía decir algo, lo hacía bien.

— _Arigato_ , Shino-kun. —enternecida agradeció. — _Demo_...no quisiera que importunar a nadie. Además, no creo que al consejo le guste la presciencia de más. "Es asunto del clan, solo del clan."—repitió las palabras que le habían dicho a Shikamaru cuando quiso intervenir por órdenes del Hokage.

—Bah. —vociferó molesto el castaño cruzando de brazos.

Al ver la reacción de su compañero río por debajo, acompañado de Shino.

Luego cambiaron de tema, sobre por qué los canes eran mejores compañeras que los felinos y por qué los insectos voladores eran mejores que los rastreros; y así se les fue el tiempo entre risas y comentarios ocurrentes.

La Hyuga se sintió mejor, más libre y relajada. Lo cierto era que no quería decirles que las cosas están muy, -pero muy- tensas en el complejo ojo blanco.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien, pues en los primeros días de debate pudo hacer que algunos miembros se unieran a su moción. Luego, quién sabe cómo, logró que la mitad estuviera a su favor. Bueno, la realidad era que su padre le dio su voto de confianza, eso le sumó puntos; aunado a que toda la familia secundaria le daba su respalda (y su influencia con otros clanes).

No obstante, esa fue, por irónico que suene, su perdición.

Ya que se inició una disputa por el poder, la cual sólo llevó a enfrentamientos sin sentido. El futuro y el pasado peleaban por obtener la victoria y dominio del clan, y pese a que Hinata deseaba encontrar un punto de equilibrio para que las dos coexistirán en paz, los demás querían un absoluto emperador.

Ella entendía ambas partes, y aun así, seguía apostando porque las dos se necesitaban por igual para construir un mejor futuro para todos.

 **...**

—¡Bienvenido, Sasuke! —saludó efusivo un rubio hiperactivo, jalándolo del cuello por la derecha.

—Tks. —chisto el mencionado tratando de zafarse de aquel "abrazo".

—Sasuke-kun, que bueno que regresaste con bien. —indicó su ex compañera de equipo, Sakura.

El morocho consiguió empujar levemente y librarse al fin de su compañero, vio a la peli chicle de costado: —Hmh—contestó.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

Sabían más que nadie lo difícil y lúgubre que podría ser su amigo, por eso cualquier muestra de afecto, aunque fuese mínima, los hacía feliz.

Ya, individualmente, Naruto ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver que su rival y amigo se veía renovado. Hasta sus actos denotaban un cambio agradable. Ambos han tenido un pasado y camino tormentoso, merecía algo de paz.

Mientras tanto, la Haruno se perdió en sus cavilaciones. El joven sediento de venganza y repleto de odio del cual se había enamorado ya no estaba, en su lugar yacía un hombre redimido, renovado y lleno de esperanzas.

Y le dolió.

Dolía que no fuese ella su acompañante en esta evolución, que no la hubiera elegido a ella para esa nueva etapa y que nunca vería los frutos de esta.

Suspiró.

Decir que ya no lo amaba sería una gran mentira, siempre le tendría un cariño especial. Sin embargo, tenía que superarlo. No era quien, para impedir su felicidad, menos si no estaba con ella, le desearía todo lo bueno de la única manera que él apreciaría más: en silencio.

—Así que, Sasuke, —la voz del ninja imperativo la hizo volver en sí, volteó hacia sus colegas—¿qué tal si para celebrar tu regreso comemos en Ichiraku? —propuso con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

—Estoy ocupado. —contestó tajante.

—¡Vamos, teme! —exclamó—Ya terminaste de dar los informes de la misión, —contradijo con algo de enfado. —y Hinata _sí_ está ocupada en estos momentos. —lo último lo dijo despacio, casi en un susurro, porque sabía cómo se ponía su amigo con ese asunto.

Tal como lo predijo, el morocho le propició una mirada penetrante, que, si no fuera que tenía su doujutsu desactivado, estaría siendo consumido por el Amaterasu.

—¿Qué? —pronunció seco.

—Je, je. — el futuro Hokage rió nervioso. —No te molestes, es la verdad. —poco a poco juntó valor para encarar a su amigo vengador. —Sabes que ella ha estado peleando por su título como líder del clan. —lo miro esperando una aprobación para seguir.—Ya está en pláticas finales.

Naruto solía tener fama de hablar de más y siempre decir cosas fuera de lugar, pero con los años había aprendido a mermar su lengua; así que no diría sobre la _situación_ que aquejaba a su linda amiga. Mucho menos que _él (Sasuke)_ tenía parte de la culpa.

Pese a desear continuar los pasos de su padre como sombra de fuego, presenciar la muerte de otro clan no estaba en sus planes.

El caucásico lo observó incrédulo.

Pensó en Hinata y sus sueños, suspiró entre derrotado y resignado: —Está bien. —

 _¡Yey!_

Grito efusivo el Uzumaki.

«Salve a la aldea por segunda vez. Soy un genio.», se alabó así mismo.

 **...**

—Tomemos un descanso. —anunció uno de los concejales de mediana edad.

—Apoyo la moción. —secundó otro miembro, cansado de tanto debatir.

—No, tenemos que terminar esto hoy. —sentenció el gran cosejal.

— _Demo_ , Hino-sama (2), hemos estado aquí cinco horas seguidas. —se atrevió a decir uno del bando opositor.

—Insolente. —acusó el anciano, viéndolo con desprecio.

— _Otto_ -sama, —intervino Hiashi justo a tiempo. —veinte minutos para tomar el té no estaría mal. —comentó inmutado.

El veterano miró a su hijo y bufó irritado. Odiaba haberlo enseñado tan bien.

—De acuerdo. —dio dos palmadas y lentamente se levantó.

Todos los presentes, quienes yacían sentados formalmente en el salón de reuniones, imitaron sus actos; deshaciendo aquellas dos filas opuestas.

La asamblea estaba siendo extenúate, al igual que las pasadas, y aún no se veía un camino claro.

El gran patriarca pensó que si su nieta no se presentaba en la junta sería más fácil convencer a los demás de su error; no fue así. Al parecer había subestimado la astucia de esa chiquilla, quién logró obtener la lealtad absoluta de sus camaradas.

Hasta su hijo se había vuelto en su contra.

Lo peor de todo es que muy dentro de él se sentía muy orgulloso de su nieta mayor, tan decidida, firme, y absoluta. _Pero tenía que ser mujer._

Si había algo Hino Hyûuga amaba más que su propia vida y familia, esas eran las reglas del clan. Tan fiel y adorador, que fue capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo por la persecución de estas.

Con esto no habrá diferencia, sacrificaría a su queridas nieta si no se sometía a sus preciados estatutos.

Analizó su siguiente movimiento con cautela, debía terminar con las discusiones lo más rápido posible.

Observó a sus compañeros dispersos alrededor del recuento, miró con sorpresa a su hijo hablar con miembros de la oposición.

«Eres mi mayor orgullo, Hiashi.», dijo pasa si, tal vez jamás se las puedes decir de frente, porque los Hyûuga's debían de ser así.

Sí, esto terminaría muy pronto.

 **...**

—¿Cómo va todo allá dentro, Tokuma-san? —interrogó ansiosa la heredera al mediador de todo esto.

Tokuma Hyûuga era una de las tantas proezas del clan divino, sus habilidades e inteligencia eran magníficas, y poseía uno de los doujutsus más puros. Además, era tan cauteloso que no mostraba preferencia por alguna de las posturas. Por eso, aun siendo de la rama secundaria, se le concedió el honor de ser el mediador en esta gran disputa.

—Las cosas siguen algo tensas, no ha ocurrido un cambio abrupto aún. —delcaró despacio el castaño. Viendo la angustia en el rostro de la dama, agregó: — _Demo_ , su padre ha estado muy activo con miembros del clan contrario.

Oh, vaya.

Su padre estaba tan empeñado en ayudarla, pese no estar -ella- en la sala; se encontraba ahí, en el campo de batalla luchando por su causa, Hinata se conmovió a más no poder. Su amado y querido padre al fin la reconocía en toda la extensión de la palabra. A tal punto de enfrentarse a su preciado clan.

Tokuma la vio sonriente, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero alegre. Quiso decirle que ya faltaba poco para su legítima posesión de liderazgo, empero hacer eso solo desacreditarian su veredicto.

Tendría que guardarse para sí estos sentimientos, los de total lealtad a la -casi- nueva cabeza del clan Hyuuga.

—Debo irme Hinata-sama, la reunión está a punto de reanudarse. —dijo sereno, y dando una notable reverencia, regreso al salón.

—Gracias por todo Tokuma-san. —escucho por detrás el prodigio del ojo blanco.

Pronto todo terminaría para bien, estaba segura.

 **...**

—¡El ramen está delicioso, viejo Tenchou! —exclamaba rebosante de alegría mientras devoraba los fideos con fervor.

—Qué bueno que te gusten Naruto. —dijo con su usual sonrisa el cocinero.

—¡Sasuke, come más, yo invito! —vociferó alegre el rubio, como si hubiese hecho la mejor azaña.

—Tks. Dobe, en solo ramen. Contrólate. —irritado mencionó el moreno. También comía, pero a diferencia de su atolondrado amigo, lo hacía decente.

De pronto vio un pequeño plato con dangos a lado de su tazón, regresó la vista para ver quién lo había dejado ahí, encontrándose con el chef: —Cortesía de la casa. —

Y sonriendo sino siempre se giró a sacar más fideos para Naruto.

Tal gesto desconcertó al Uchiha.

«¡¿Cómo es que él...», se dijo asombrado?!

Acaso ese viejo sabría...

Sonrió de soslayo.

El cocinero podría ser como el _barman_ (3) de toda la aldea.

Vío a Naruto comiendo como el zorro que era, a Sakura degustando de unas gyozas, miró a su alrededor y _se sintió bien_.

Lo negaría mil veces si alguien le preguntara, pero la realidad es que extrañaba esto momentos, cuando después de una misión humillante como encontrar una mascota o limpiar alguna granja, terminaban en Ichiraku comiendo y descansando.

Esos eran los recuerdos que atesoraría, los de su segunda (o tercera) familia.

—Oh, veo que estás de vuelta Sasuke-kun. —de improviso llegó una rubia radiante, de la mano de un joven pálido. —Bienvenido.

—Sí, bienvenido, Sasuke-kun. —dijo su pareja, el maestro de las tintas, Sai.

—Mphm. —asintió viéndolos de lado.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a lado de Sasuke, dispuestos a ordenar algo de ramen; y, para el pesar del Uchiha, hacerles compañía.

 _—Frentona_ , Tsunade-sama quiere que demos un curso en el nuevo hospital pediatra. —comentó la florista enfatizando a su

—Ya lo sé, ¡y no me llames así, _Ino-puerca_! —contestó con el mismo tono, y comenzaron a discutir.

Un agota al estilo anime se vislumbró entre los espectadores de la pelea.

Era gracioso como se insultaban, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos denotaban amor fraternal mutuo.

—Los humanos son muy confusos. —declaró el ex miembro de Raíz. —¿Por qué se molestan si se les llama como son?—cuestionó patidifuso.

—Keh, no pienses de más Sai. —respondió Naruto alegre, dándole una palmada en la espalda, —y nunca te atrevas a insultar a algunas de esas locas. —susurró despacio al oído de su compañero cambiando abruptamente su alegría por el terror.

—¡QUÉ DIJISTE BAKA! —ambas chicas bramaron, llamas se podían notar en sus ojos.

— _Etto_...Sakura-chan, Ino. Y-yo...—tartamudeó aterrado. Viendo que las féminas de acercaban a él como leonas, recurrió a su arma secreta en estos casos.

¡PUM!

—¡NARUTO NO BAKA! —las jóvenes vociferan, pero ya es tarde. El poseedor del kyuubi se había esfumado.

— _Belleza,_ cálmate por favor. —pidió con una sonrisa a su novia.

Ino se calmó de inmediato tras oír a su amado. Le encantaba que le llamase así, más porque ahora sabía que él de verdad la consideraba hermosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y movió sus hombros nerviosa.

Sai se posicionó a su lado y la atrajo con su brazo en un abrazo.

Dicha escena enterneció a la peli-rosa, pero -por desgracia- ella no tenía quien la controlara; así que se desquitaría con su atolondrado amigo:

—Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes ubicar a...—la Haruno no pudo acabar su pregunta al notar la ausencia del mencionado: —¡ _Shannaro_! —lloriqueo angustiada.

La pareja de enamorados regresó a ver a Sakura, quien se encontraba con aura deprimente.

 _—Min'na_...—pronunció estoico desde atrás una voz conocida.

Los tres jóvenes sudaron frío.

"Shikamaru-kun nos matará.", se lamentaron, habían fallado en su misión.

 **...**

—Al parecer todo está hecho. —habló con calma el patriarca mayor.

—Sí...—Hiashi contestó despacio.

—Lo hiciste bien, hijo. —comentó suavizando sus gestos rígidos y palmeando con, tal vez cariño, su hombro izquierdo.

 **...**

Por otro lado, Hinata se encontraba junto a su hermana menor compartiendo un té en la habitación de la primera.

— _Onee_ -sama, cálmate. — le dijo con gracia a la castaña.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la mencionada, solo una risilla nerviosa y algo culpable.

—No te atormentes, sé que el consejo de estirados comprenderá que eres la mejor opción. —comentó sonriendo cálidamente mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su amada hermana.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan...—ahogó su llamado en un gemido. —Lo siento...—musitó correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No hay nada que perdonar, jamás quise ser líder del clan. Solo quería estar a tu lado. —confesó con lágrimas en sus perlas, solo que estas eran de felicidad.

—Te quiero Hanabi-chan. —dijo la mayor, depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermanita.

—¡Yo más! —vociferó alegre ma menor, restregando su mofetes con los de Hinata.—Pero más te vale no ignorarme por atender asuntos del clan— advirtió juguetona.

—Jamás.

La Hyuga menor sonrió con amplitud, su amada hermana estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños al convertirse en cabeza del clan, aun le hacía gracia que su hermana sintiera culpa por haberle "robado" el título, cuando era más que obvio que se lo merecía con creces.

Nunca podría odiarla, y menos envidiarle. En el corazón de Hanabi lo único que podía haber era amor hacia su Hinata-oneesama.

...

—Disculpe Sasuke-dono, no puede pasar. —sentenció un guardia de la residencia principal, deteniendo el intento por entrar a la casa Hyuuga del morocho.

—No tengo tiempo para pedir una absurda invitación formal, necesito verla. —demandó estoico, activando su línea sanguínea.

La había buscado en su casa, no encontrando ni una pizca de polvo. También regresó el barrio Uchiha y la respuesta fue la misma. Las ansias lo estaban matando, y no podía pensar en "hacer una petición" a Hiashi para ver a su pareja. Maldijo el haberse dejado convencer por su antiguo equipo y no ir directamente hacia ella.

—Usted ya conoce el protocolo. —rebatió el guardián.

Sasuke río burlesco.

Claro que lo conocía perfectamente, tantas veces que tuvo que acatarlo de mala gana para poder verla. Le dio gracias a _Kami_ que Hinata decidió vivir sola y con eso sus problemas con los Hyugas aminoraron.

Empero, ahora no podría perder el tiempo en nimieces.

Con ágil movimiento burló al guardia y se adentró a los pasillos del Ojo Blanco.

 **...**

—Por medio de la autoridad que se me ha concedido, doy fe y legalidad a los siguientes resultados. —habló solemne Takuma, abriendo un sobre blanco, dejando un momento de silencio, habló: — Hinata Hyûuga-sama es, oficialmente, la sucesora electa. —declaró sin más.

La sala estallo en aplausos.

El aviso se dio en presencia de las dos ramas, marcando un momento histórico. Los miembros del bouken no solo aplaudían, sino que también lloraban de alegría; ya que sabían que esto era la tan ansiada unificación que tanto esperaban.

Ahí, en el patio para festividades de la casa principal, todos los Hyuugas lucían alegres y esperanzados. Vitoreando y silbando como cuando se anunció la victoria en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Hanabi abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana, y Hiashi, para sorpresa de todos, se permitio hacer lo mismo con su primogenita.

—Lo hicimos _otto_ -sama. —dijo entre lágrimas de alegría Hinata.

—No hija, esta victoria fue gracias a tu esfuerzo y perseverancia. —rebatió gentil el patriarca.

—Padre tiene razón, _onee_ -sama. —secundo la menor contenta.

—N-n...—la morocha se estaba dispuesta refutar, pero fue su abuelo quien le ribo la palabra.

—Hinata. —llamó el veterano Hyuuga y todo a su alrededor callaron. La tensión lleno el ambiente hasta que el anciano habló: —bien hecho.

Pese a que el señor no sonrió, y su matiz sonó indiferente, el clan entero entendió sus buenos deseos.

Los panegíricos volvieron.

— _Domo arigatou gozaimsu, ojii_ -sama. —la joven se separó un poco de su padre y hermanita para hacer una reverencia de 90°, cosa que Hino Hyuuga correspondió con una pequeña -preso significativa- inclinación.

La morocha tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, mas se detuvo porque sabia que aun no era el momento.

Luego de toda esa montaña rusa de emociones, se dijeron los pormenores del nombramiento oficial, así como la abolición que impedía a las mujeres herederos, ostentar el puesto de cabeza del clan sin casarse.

Cuando los avisos oficiales terminaron, tanto el bouken como el soke se retiraron a sus respectivas actividades.

Hinata se despidió de sus familiares y dirigió sus pasos hacia su lugar más amado y secreto en la residencia: el jardín privado de su madre.

Aunque al principio ese era el _jardín de las consortes,_ cuando su padre se enamoró de su madre movió cielo mar y tierra para que cambiarle el nombre y llamarlo _Hitomi no Niwa_ _(4)_

Un espacio amplio con arboles florales, rosales, abusos y un pequeño rio artificial con columpios de madera y estanques de peses koi.

Era como su mamá decía el _edén en la Tierra._

La Hyuuga tomo asiento en el pasto y cerro los ojos suspirando.

La vida parecia sonreirle, y, pese a estar triste debido a que no pudo compartir este momento con Neji y su madre, deseaba que desde el cielo le dieran su bendición.

—Solo me faltas tú...—murmuró melancólica. — Sasuke-kun. —llamó al aire.

—No lo creo. —contestó una voz a su espalda.

La heredera volteo asombrada, encontrándose con su amado Uchiha sonriéndole de medio lado. Lucia avivado y lleno de nuevas esperanzas, su corazón latió con fuerza, lo había extrañado bastante.

Sasuke estaba impaciente, iba a entrar en medio de aquel tumulto y robarse a Hinata. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, decidió no entrometerse y esperar el momento oportuno.

Se acerco la joven y la tomo del mentón, notando pequeñas gotas cristalinas en sus preciados luceros, acaricio su mejilla izquierda y le dijo: — _Tadaima_ , Hinata. —

La susodicha lo abrazo efusivamente por el cuello y le respondió: — _Okaeri_ , Sasuke. —

Ofuscado el morocho no tardo en con responder el gesto.

—Te amo tanto. —habló la chica separándose un poco de él y sostenido entre su rostro con las dos manos.

—Yo más. —y la beso.

Ahora todo era perfecto. Se tenían a ambos y habían logrado sus objetivos personales., solo faltaba formar su familia y amarse por la eternidad.

 _No importa la espera si al final estás tú, no interesa el tiempo, porque para mi solo eres tú._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

 **(1)** Se le llama así a los científicos que estudian los insectos.  
 **(2)** Como tanto en el manga como en el anime no se especifica en nombre de abuelo de Hinata y Hanabi, decidí ponerle uno. En este caso Hino significa "Campo de Sol"; lo elegí porque seguía con la pauta de los nombres de la rama principal (que aludan al sol).  
 **(3)** Se dice que los barman conocen demasiadas historias y secretos de sus clientes, por eso aquí la analogía.  
 **(4)** El jardín de Hitomi; este nombre es muy usado en los fanfics para referirse a la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, significa pupila del ojo, y creo que queda Perfecto.

Vocabulario:

 _Demo:_ Pero/Sin embargo  
 _Ossu:_ Es un saludo informal masculino.  
 _Chotto matte:_ Espera un poco más.  
 _Gomen:_ Lo siento.  
 _Kami:_ Dios.  
 _Baka:_ Idiota.  
 _Otto:_ Padre.  
 _Onee:_ Hermana mayor.  
 _Ojii:_ Abuelo.  
 _Sama:_ Sufijo de respeto usado en nombres o título, se traduce "Honorable...".  
 _Dono:_ Como en anterior, pero con menos peso. Se traduce: "Apreciable/distinguido"  
 _Arigatou:_ Gracias.  
 _Domo arigatou gozaimasu:_ Muchas gracias (manera sumamente formal de agradecer).  
 _Tadaima:_ Estoy en casa.  
 _Okaeri:_ Bienvenido de vuelta.  
 _Shannaro:_ No poseen un sentido literal, pero se puede traducir como ¡ _claro que sí!_ , ¡ _claro que no!_ o ¡ _maldita sea!_ , dependiendo de la situación.

Y bien, esto es todo.

La verdad en un principio no creía que podría terminar esta historia, más porque nació siendo un proyecto para ayudarme a "por fin terminar algo", así que ver su finalización sí que me da mucha alegría.

Ya se, este capítulo no se siente como si fuera el final, eso es porque falta el epilogo. Mi intención este esta parte es fue terminar con el arco de Hinata, ya que en el capítulo anterior Sasuke cerró su ciclo de venganza.

No quiero que piensen que quise forzar las cosas, simplemente para este punto (en el preámbulo que Sasuke no estaba) Hinata se encargó de avanzar en el liderazgo, eso lo quise dejar implícito para no alargar más las cosas.

Tampoco quería dejar todo en melodrama, por eso anexe a los novatos a escena. La parte final de Shikamaru me encantó, me imagina lo gracioso que fue el castigo porque los chicos no pudieron cumplir _su misión_ (la cual era entretener a Sasuke en lo que terminaba la última reunión de los Hyuugas); Shikamaru pensó que Sasuke le vendría gorro todo lo que Hinata había hecho para llegar a la cabeza de su clan y la sacaría de ahí(para darle su bienvenida 7u7) sin más, pero no se imaginó que el emo vengador regresaría tan cambiado. Kakashi sí. (risas)

En fin. El abuelo de Hinata aceptó su derrota, pero aún no está muy convencido del todo. Eso es de entenderse, ya que vivió y formó toda su vida en el patriarcado, lo bueno es que tiene la intención de abrir su mentalidad (?)

Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron, apoyaron y esperaron este proyecto. No saben cuánto lo agradezco.

Ahora solo falta el epílogo, sin embargo, mi próxima actualización será un Oneshot llamado " _Pretty boy" ,_ de ahí seguirá el final de "Demencia delirante" y luego será esta parte.

 _Nos vemos luego~_

 _~KarolinaBenett_


End file.
